Le début de la fin
by Sugy
Summary: Voilà deux mois que tout est enfin terminé. Pourtant, les membres d'Avalanche ne pourront guère se reposer. De nouveaux alliés... Une nouvelle menace... Une nouvelle bataille s'engagera. (Chap 9 en ligne!)
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 **  
  
Son épée brillait de sang frais. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient sur ses épaules, ils étaient totalement emmêlés et tâchés de sang. Ses yeux verts, pénétrants, fixaient l'ennemi qui se tenait devant elle avec intensité. Cet ennemi ? Un dragon haut de cinq mètres aux écailles noires, les yeux rouge flamme.  
  
Il atterrit sur le sol avec un bruit sourd, grognant en montrant ses énormes canines. Elle lui lança un sort de détection. Sa matéria ne lui donna aucune information, alors elle l'attaqua avec un sort de glace niveau trois. Son attaque percuta le dragon de plein fouet. Il recula un peu déséquilibré, mais résista.  
  
Elle prit son épée d'un geste machinale, son adversaire répliquant d'une attaque inconnue. Un souffle glacé l'enveloppa. Elle se sentit tomber. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit aussitôt. Elle fût prise d'une forte nausée. Elle vola à la vitesse de la lumière, elle tourna la tête et vit que c'était le dragon qui la maintenait. Elle survola plusieurs villes dont Nibelheim. Elle vit pleins de gens mais leurs silhouettes étaient floues.  
  
C'est à ce moment précis que le dragon la laissa tomber. Elle se percuta violemment au sol et se leva lentement, sa tête lui élançant. Elle se trouvait dans une caverne, l'air était froid et les murs recouverts de glace.  
  
Un homme apparut derrière elle, il avait un regard à faire froid dans le dos, ses longs cheveux argentés flottaient derrière lui, tel une aura. Il sortit une longue épée et s'apprêta à lui planter droit au coeur. Ensuite, le néant total.  
  
Elle entendit des voix. Une voix de femme et une d'homme, ils s'inquiétaient pour elle. Lorsqu'elle réussit finalement à ouvrir les yeux, elle aperçut huit personnes qui la dévisageaient. Un noir, une brune, une gamine, un homme fumant la cigarette, un chien loup, un chat juché sur un mog, un homme dont le visage était pratiquement caché et le dernier, un homme blond aux yeux bleus. C'est lui qui attira le plus son attention.  
  
- Zack ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une vois faible.  
  
Hébété il lui répondit :  
  
- Zack ? Tu te trompes. Je suis Cloud, Cloud Strife. Et toi ?  
  
Tifa se retourna vers Cloud et le dévisagea quelques secondes puis détourna le regard. Ignorant la question posée par Cloud, la jeune femme continua :  
  
- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?  
  
- On t'a trouvée, il y a trois jours. C'est dangereux de traîner ici pour une fillette sans aucune expérience !  
  
Elle lui décocha un regard glacial et continua son interrogation :  
  
- Où suis-je ?  
  
- Dans notre manoir, à Nibelheim, continua Cloud.  
  
Le chien-loup fit interruption.  
  
- Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu t'en souviens ?  
  
Elle leur expliqua son histoire ; elle s'entraîna elle ne sait où et un dragon l'avait attaquée. Il lui avait lancé une attaque puis c'était le néant pendant quelques instants. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, le dragon la maintenait dans le vide puis l'avait lâchée. Mais elle avait oublié le reste. Elle ne se souvenait plus d'où elle venait. Les dernières années étaient oubliées.  
  
Elle fût alors prise d'une terrible douleur a la tête et s'assit dans le lit en se pliant en deux.  
  
- Mlle ? S'inquiéta l'homme aux cheveux noir.  
  
- Ouais ?  
  
- Ça va aller ?  
  
La jeune femme hocha la tête.  
  
- Bon, tu vas le dire ton nom ? s'impatienta la gamine.  
  
Prenant une grande inspiration, pour se calmer, elle leur répondit qu'elle s'appelait Dora et demanda à savoir leur nom à eux. Chacun se présenta tour à tour.  
  
L'homme qui fumait la cigarette était Cid, celui avec une mitraillette greffée à son bras était Barret, le chien-loup possédait deux noms : Nanaki ou Red XIII, le chat avec son mog s'appelait Cait Sith, l'homme qui avait le visage à demi caché était Vincent, la gamine, Yuffie et finalement il y avait Tifa, l'autre fille.  
  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, Dora se leva. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle remarqua son état pitoyable qui se reflétait dans le miroir ; ses vêtements en lambeaux, ses cheveux pleins de terre et de sang, sa jambe tremblante menaçant de la faire tomber.  
  
- Il y a un endroit où je pourrais améliorer mon état physique?  
  
- Oui bien sûr, répondit Tifa. Tu n'as qu'à me suivre  
  
Lorsque Tifa sorti de la pièce, Dora ne bougea pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant des yeux quelque chose.  
  
- Où est mon sac ?  
  
Silencieux, Vincent le lui tendit. Elle prit le sac bleu et s'empressa de l'ouvrir, vidant le contenu par terre. Quelques matérias de surplus qui roulèrent par terre, deux potions x, trois plumes de phénix, plusieurs photos ainsi que quelques gils tombèrent par terre. Elle prit l'une des nombreuses photos et la montra à Cloud.  
  
Il regarda attentivement la photographie qui était jaunie par endroit et brûlée au coin inférieur gauche. Il pu quand même apercevoir Zack et lui souriant de toutes leurs dents [1]. Ils étaient devant le manoir, qui à l'époque appartenait à la Shinra. Cependant, quelque chose attira son attention, à travers une des fenêtres. Si on avait une bonne capacité visuelle, on pouvait apercevoir une personne avec de longs cheveux argentés, Sephiroth.  
  
« Sephiroth », se dit-il à lui-même, pensant à ces deux derniers mois. Deux mois à la fois excitants et douloureux. Il redonna la photo à Dora.  
  
- Tu connaissais beaucoup Zack n'est-ce pas ? Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et de l'homme à la crinière argentée, Sephiroth ! C'était ton idole n'est- ce pas ?  
  
Dehors, la lune était à son plus haut point, les étoiles éclairant le ciel. Dora était sortie, lorsqu'elle fut prise de nausée. Elle se rappela une vielle histoire que son grand-père lui avait racontée, il y a longtemps.  
  
Chaque être humain avait une étoile qui veillait sur lui et lorsqu'on se sentait seul. Il suffisait de regarder le ciel en pensant à elle, alors notre étoile brillerait et nous redonnerait espoir.  
  
Une main s'abattit sur son épaule, ce qui la fit crier de peur. Elle se retourna vers celui ou celle qui l'avait surpris. Cloud se tenait devant elle, une épée à la main. Elle la reconnu aussitôt, c'était la sienne. Elle s'excusa immédiatement d'avoir criée si fort.  
  
- Pardonne-moi ! J'étais perdu dans mes pensées !  
  
Il lui tendit l'épée, son épée, celle qui lui portait chance. Elle se rappela encore une fois du jour où elle l'avait reçue. C'était il y a 7 ans. Zack, son petit copain de l'époque, la lui avait achetée comme cadeau d'anniversaire.  
  
Elle revint durement à la réalité, tenant encore la photo dans ses mains.  
  
- Tu sais, je me rappelle la fin de mon rêve. Lorsque le dragon me lâche, je tombe dans une caverne de glace. Sephiroth se tient devant moi et me tue. Quelle belle fin, non ? Ironisa-t-elle  
  
Cloud resta silencieux, il repensait aux bons moments avec Zack.  
  
- Cloud, de quelle façon Zack est mort ?  
  
Surpris, il rétorqua :  
  
- Comment sais-tu qu'il est mort ?  
  
- J'ai mes sources, répondit seulement la jeune femme.  
  
- Enfin. Nous nous sommes sauvés d'ici, c'est une longue histoire. Nous étions presque rendus à Midgar lorsque des soldats Shinra sont arrivés et ont tué Zack. Quand à moi, je ne fus que blessé et j'ai pus m'en sortir.  
  
Dora se réveilla en sursaut pour l'énième fois cette nuit. toujours le même cauchemar. Elle voyait tout ses gens qui lui semblaient si familier mais qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Cette sensation l'énervait au plus au point.  
  
Finalement, sans faire le moins de bruit possible, elle se leva de son lit et essaya de faire quelques pas avec sa jambe mal en point. Elle se laissa le temps de s'habituer puis elle boita à travers les sombres couloirs. Après plusieurs tentatives, elle trouva finalement la salle de bain. En s'assurant de verrouiller la porte, elle trouva des serviettes dans une armoire en chêne.  
  
Elle se doucha et se lava les cheveux, puis elle remit ses vêtements en lambeaux, tâchés de sang en se promettant de s'en acheter des nouveaux dès le lendemain. En gros, ce qui restait de ses vêtements était un bout de tissus blanc recouvrant sa poitrine et un demi pantalon [2].  
  
Étant parfaitement réveillée, la jeune fille décida de visiter les lieux. Au bout de quelques instants, une lumière dans le couloir s'alluma. Alerte, elle se retourna en sursautant pour découvrir Cloud. Elle bafouilla qu'elle cherchait la salle de bain pour une petite envie pressante et fit un léger sourire d'excuse.  
  
- Ah ! Deuxième porte à gauche. Bonne nuit.  
  
Il bailla et retourna d'où il était venu, la lumière s'éteignit de nouveau. Elle avança à l'aveuglette quelques instant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se percute à un mur de pierre. Une cavité apparût. Surprise, la jeune femme descendit prudemment l'escalier en colimaçon, ne se doutant pas qu'à quelques mètres près, quelqu'un la suivait.  
  
**Notes :   
Voilà! Ma première, véritable, fic sur FF7. Elle est éditer, parce que la première version est euh... À CHIER! Elle est un peu différente de la première version (Ne cherchez pas, elle est INTROUVABLE, sauf sur UN site... '), j'ai coupé des bouts, en changer quelques-uns pour obtenir le même résultat, corriger les nombreuse fautes (D'ailleurs, il en reste et je m'en excuse, mon français ets pitoyable!). Je ne sais pas encore si cette fic respectera la même quête que la première (Sûrement que oui), il me reste quand même une bonne quarantaine de pages, surtout que cette fic est incomplète!**  
  
**Les reviews sont acceptés avec plaisir, mais dû moins, de grâce, si vous n'aimez pas ma fic. Dites-moi pourquoi! Parce que sinon, ça me sert vraiment à rien de savoir que vous aimez pas ça!  
  
[1] : Non, seulement d'un dent.  
[2]: Beuh... j'espère qu'elle s'achètera de nouveau vêtement.  
  
Sur ce, j'espère que vous lirez les prochains chapitres!**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**  
  
Cloud se retournait dans son lit. Quelque chose clochait chez cette Dora, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il repassa la scène dans sa tête des fois et des fois. Soudainement, il claqua des doigts en signe de victoire.  
  
- Pourquoi avait-elle les cheveux trempes si elle cherchait la salle de bain ? Elle devait sortir de la douche, marmonna-t-il à lui-même.  
  
Prenant son épée, par prudence, il marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la chambre de l'étrangère. II cogna, mais aucune réponse. Il ouvrit et vit que le lit était vide et défait. Il arpenta le manoir de long en large, mais toujours aucun signe de la disparue.  
  
Machinalement, son corps le transporta devant le passage secret qui avait été, jadis, le laboratoire de cet effroyable Hojo. Inquiet et nerveux il poussa les pierres permettant d'ouvrir la porte secrète. Il descendit à toute vitesse vers la pièce qui réveillait en lui les souvenirs les plus horribles de sa jeunesse. Il entendit un bruit sur sa gauche, tourna rapidement sa tête dans cette direction et il risqua un faible : « Dora ? ».  
  
C'est à ce moment que quelque chose lui heurta la nuque.  
  
Peu à peu, il reprit ses esprits. La douleur qu'il ressentait à la nuque lui était insupportable mais il entendit une voix féminine :  
  
- Cloud ? Cloud ?  
  
Il garda le silence et essaya de se lever.  
  
- Il serait mieux que tu restes étendu, lui dit la voix.  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux, tout était flou, mais il voyait les traits de Dora se former petit à petit.  
  
- Pou ... Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? articula-t-il péniblement.  
  
Elle resta surprise et ne dit rien. Elle restait là, à fixer Cloud de ses yeux émeraude. Lorsqu'elle voulut lui répondre, Cloud comprit qu'elle était innocente. Il lui expliqua alors comment il avait su qu'elle ne dormait pas, qu'il s'était mit à sa recherche à travers le manoir et que quelqu'un l'avait frappé à sa nuque.  
  
En pensant à sa blessure Cloud posa sa main sur celle-ci. Lorsqu'il la retira, il pu sentir un liquide poisseux [1] dans sa main. Dora semblait inquiète et regardait furtivement autour d'elle, son épée à la main.  
  
Le jeune homme essaya de se lever, il savait bien pourquoi l'étrangère était si inquiète. Si elle n'était pas la responsable du coup que Cloud avait reçu, qui était-ce ? Il la prit par la main et, du mieux qu'il le pouvait, monta l'escalier en colimaçon.  
  
La porte s'était refermée.  
  
Cloud donna des coups de pied dedans, mais en vain. La jeune femme échappa un juron avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur de pierre.  
  
Barret ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit [2]. Cette fille le tracassait, elle ne disait pas la vérité. Pourquoi le pensait-il ? Un simple pressentiment, mais Barret se fiait toujours à ses intuitions. Il se leva et descendit à la cuisine. Il ouvrit la porte du frigo, dans lequel se trouvaient plusieurs choses. Il prit une bouteille de cognac, il s'en servit un verre et le but d'une traite.  
  
En remontant à l'étage, il remarqua la porte de la chambre de Dora était ouverte. Il lança un coup d'oeil au passage, ce qui le mit encore plus en alerte, car le lit dans lequel dormait la jeune femme était vide. Il décida que le mieux, pour le moment, était d'avertir l'ex- mercenaire, mais Lui aussi avait disparu.  
  
Barret essaya de rester calme et se dirigea vers la chambre de Cid, l'ancien pilote.  
  
- Hé ! Yo, Cid. Réveille-toi !  
  
Aucune réponse du pilote, mis à part un ronflement.  
  
- Ciiiiiiiiiiiiid. On se réveille.  
  
Il pensa un bref instant à la gifle, moyen simple et efficace [3], mais il se ravisa. Il ne voulait pas alerter tout le monde.  
  
Il continua à chuchoter : « Cid ! Réveille-toi ! ». Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin l'aviateur se réveille.  
  
D'humeur maussade il grogna un : « Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ? ».  
  
Barret lui expliqua que la jeune femme dite blessée cachait quelque chose. Qu'elle et Cloud n'étaient pas dans leurs lits respectifs. Son ami essaya de le rassurer, mais rien à faire, Barret était en alerte.  
  
Finalement, ils décidèrent de chercher les deux blonds. Ne trouvant aucune trace d'eux ailleurs, ils étaient maintenant devant le mur de pierre. Ils s'échangèrent un regard entendu et Barret poussa des pierres avant d'entrer dans la pénombre.  
  
La jeune femme était redescendue en bas, avec Cloud. Elle disait avoir froid et cherchait quelque chose pour se réchauffer. Elle remarqua alors que le blond grimaçait de douleur chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête dans une direction ou une autre.  
  
- Tu me laisses voir ?  
  
Sa voix faisait résonna à travers les parois de la caverne. Cloud accepta et elle remarqua aussitôt la plaie qui était rouge de sang. Elle s'apprêta à parler lorsque Cloud lui fit signe de se taire.  
  
- Quelqu'un vient, chuchota-t-il.  
  
Il se plaça en position de combat, imitée par son alliée. Deux formes se découpèrent dans la pénombre. Une impressionnante et l'autre plus petite.  
  
- Cloud ! La nouvelle ! Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Barret  
  
- On mange des crevettes [4]! répondit-elle, sarcastique.  
  
Elle rajouta un : « Bonne nuit ! Je vais me coucher ! ». Avant de tourner les talons et monter l'escalier en colimaçon.  
  
Le lendemain, Dora se leva et descendit les marches. Elle trouva la bande réunie autour d'une grande table. Tous mangeaient tout en discutant, mais le silence se fut lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce.  
  
Elle rougit sur le coup.  
  
Tifa l'invita à s'asseoir et lui offrit un petit déjeuner. Elle lui demande ensuite si elle avait vu Cloud.  
  
- Non, pourquoi l'aurais-je vu ?  
  
Tifa haussa les épaules.  
  
Après avoir mangé à sa faim, Dora sortit pour s'acheter de nouveau vêtement, plus convenables [5]. Elle entra dans une petite boutique mais aussitôt le vendeur l'agrippa par le bras, prêt à la mettre dehors. Elle se débattit.  
  
- Hé ! Vous ne savez pas comment vous comporter devant des clientes ?  
  
- Pas de pouilleuses ici !  
  
Fouillant dans ses poches, elle lui montra des gils, beaucoup de gils. Il la lâcha.  
  
- Voulez-vous que je vous montre nos nouveautés, chère cliente ? [6]  
  
Un peu plus tard, après avoir visité les environs, y compris les monts Nibel, elle revint. Elle s'était finalement dans sa journée achetée une camisole bleu pâle s'attachant au cou, des tennis s'harmonisant avec et que de pantalons couleur sable. Elle avait fait d'autres achats dont un débardeur noir, des pantalons blanc, un chemisier bleu, une jupe noire et des bottes pareillement sombres.  
  
Elle retourna au manoir, mais il semblait vide. Elle n'entendait ni les rires joyeux de Yuffie, ni la voix douce de Tifa, ni les jurons de Cid. Elle leva instinctivement la tête vers le grand escalier.  
  
C'est là qu'elle aperçut un homme, dos à elle, cheveux roux, presque rouges, habit bleu marin et bâton électrique à la main.  
  
Elle pensa aussitôt à sortir toutefois, il se retourna et l'aperçut.  
  
- Que ... que faites-vous ici ?  
  
Sa voix tremblait, montrant la peur de la jeune fille. Le regard de l'homme se figea sur elle. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Mais, Dora, craintive, attaqua aussitôt avec un sort de glace. Il fut surpris par le coup mais attaqua à son tour.  
  
Le combat était sans merci pour les deux adversaires, mais surtout pour la fillette qui employait des sors à la hâte, tentant plus de survivre que d'attaquer. Dora ne pouvait rivaliser avec le rouquin. Cependant, elle fut bientôt entourée d'une aura orange et rose.  
  
Sa limite.  
  
Elle fonça vers l'homme, lui faisant un enchaînement de coup de pied puis finalisant son attaque spéciale par un coup d'épée bien placé [7].  
  
L'étranger tomba lourdement par terre, inconscient. Elle s'approcha de lui.  
  
- Euh, tu vas bien ?  
  
Aucune réponse. Dora resta agenouillée près de lui. L'homme l'empoigna par le poignet et approcha son visage près du sien. Il murmura un «Peste !» avant de lui enfoncer profondément un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Elle s'effondra sur lui.  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux, son agresseur lui avait sans doute donné une plume de phœnix. Il la portait sur son dos en ce moment même.  
  
- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible. S'il vous plaît, répondez-moi !  
  
- Reno, contente ? Tu sa ... [8]  
  
Il se ravisa et arrêta sa phrase. Il descendit l'escalier en colimaçon et la déposa délicatement sur le sol en pierre avant de remonter les marches.  
  
Barret, Tifa ainsi que les autres étaient là, ainsi qu'une cette forme couchée par terre, inconsciente. Red remarqua cette forme dans le noir. Il s'avança tranquillement vers elle, prêt à attaquer, mais il remarqua alors qu'il ne s'agissait pas du Turk. C'était, en fait, de Dora.  
  
- Il t'a attrapé aussi ?  
  
- Ce con a volé mes matérias, déclara-t-elle tout en hochant la tête  
  
Elle s'avança vers le groupe. Elle reconnut Cloud par terre et s'agenouilla près de lui. Une dure bataille c'était déroulé entre lui et Reno ? Il était dans un affreux état, sa blessure dans le cou s'était infectée. Du sang coulait de son dos.  
  
Sans doute Reno ou quelqu'un d'autre l'avait poussé en bas des escaliers. Elle lui donna quelques petites tapes sur les joues, histoire de le réveiller, ce qui advint après quelques instants :  
  
- C'est une habitude ? demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.  
  
Il ignora la jeune femme, n'étant pas d'humeur à blaguer, et s'assit contre le mur. Après quelques secondes, Tifa prit la parole.  
  
- Nous devons trouver un plan pour sortir d'ici, dit Tifa.  
  
Reno revint à ce moment. Il faisait les cents pas devant ses otages. Il était bien difficile de l'attaquer, surtout sans armes. Reno était devenu plus fort, plus agile et connaissait maintenant beaucoup de magie.  
  
- Alors, alors, alors. Personne ne veut faire parti du futur ? La Shinra! [9]  
  
**Notes : Et voilà, le deuxième chapitre de cette fic est finalement arrivé sur les ondes de J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! J'aime ce chapitre, parce que Reno y fait son apparition (lol, au même moment, c'est le thème des turk qui vient de commencer sur mon PC '). Soyez heureux que je n'ai pas eu de cour ce matin, sinon peut-être que ce chapitre n'aurait pas fait son apparition tout de suite. Comme toujours, les reviews pour cette fic sont acceptés . Maintenant, ma partie préféré, les commentaires stupides que je pense quand j'écris :  
  
[1] : Du Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang.. Mwahahahaha ! (D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser à une fic que j'écris, bientôt disponible sur ').  
  
[2] : Communément appelé insomnie.  
  
[3] : Très efficace, mais qui fait bobo. Barret est direct.  
  
[4] : Beuh, même si j'aime pas trop les crevettes, cette phrase est une de mes célèbres phrases !  
  
[5] : Yééééé !  
  
[6] : Hypocrite.  
  
[7] : Non, c'est pas où que vous pensez. '  
  
[8] : Elle n'a même pas dit merci, la conne.  
  
[9] : Avec toi ? N'importe quand !  
  
A bientôt !!**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 :  
** Tous soutinrent le regard du Turk, ces yeux pas tout à fait bleu pas tout à fait vert, ces yeux couleur mako. Tous, sauf une, Dora. Il s'approcha d'elle et prit son menton entre ses doigts de façon à ce qu'elle le regarde. Elle tremblait de peur.  
  
- Et toi ? Petite garce. [1] Tu viens ... ou je te tue ?  
  
Elle ne bougea pas, puis hocha la tête de haut en bas.  
  
- Bien.  
  
Il prit la nouvelle recrue par le bras avant de lui faire monter les marches, toujours en la maintenant fermement. Tous entendirent bientôt le mur se refermer.  
  
- Je savais que c'était une sale traître ! dit Barret.  
  
Une vive discussion se déclencha en réponse à ce propos. Pourquoi avait- elle accepté ? Qui était-elle vraiment ? Ils avaient tous leur opinion qu'ils débattaient avec vigueur. Si bien qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu la porte se rouvrir et n'avaient pas perçus la jeune femme proche d'eux, un sac à sa main. Ce fut Vincent qui la remarqua en premier. Si il avait eu son arme avec lui, il l'aurait peut-être attaqué. Mais attaquer qui ? Cette jeune fille si frêle ou la traîtresse ?  
  
- Elle est ici. . .  
  
Tous se retournèrent. Barret, visiblement furieux, cria un :  
  
- TRAÎTRESSE !  
  
Elle resta silencieuse, vidant le contenu du sac par terre : des matérias, une tonne de matérias. Il resta intrigué, ainsi que les autres.  
  
- La traîtresse vient vous sortir du pétrin.  
  
Barret resta muet alors que Cloud et les autres s'avançaient pour prendre leurs matérias.  
  
- Ils nous manquent nos armes, remarqua Yuffie.  
  
- Oui, je sais. Reno m'a confié qu'elles étaient dans un coffre fort ...  
  
- Allons-y, alors. Où est Reno ?  
  
Elle pouffa de rire avant de dire :  
  
- Euh. Assommé dans le hall.  
  
Ils montèrent reprendre leurs armes avant de se rendre dans l'entrée.  
  
Ils étaient réunis dans le hall. Barret lançait des regards au Turk de temps à autre.  
  
- Bon ... que faire de notre cher Reno ? D'après ce que je peux voir, tu l'as amoché dis donc ! dis Cloud.  
  
Tifa leva la main, pour attirer l'attention du groupe :  
  
- Je propose qu'on se sépare... Il y a peut-être d'autres Turks dans les environs. Un groupe le surveillera tandis que les autres chercheront.  
  
Les équipes se formèrent rapidement : Vincent, Dora et Cait Sith surveillaient Reno ; Tifa, Barret et Cloud vérifiaient l'étage ; Cid, RedXIII et Yuffie le rez-de-chaussée.  
  
Tous allèrent à leur poste.  
  
Vincent s'appuya conte le mur et Cait Sith s'assit dans l'escalier. Dora faisait les cent pas devant Reno. Tout d'un coup elle s'arrêta net.  
  
- Hé ! Ça me revient !  
  
Elle s'agenouilla devant Reno, le secouant par les épaules.  
  
- Reno, tu m'entends ? Je suis terriblement navrée ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise !!  
  
Vincent s'approcha de la jeune femme et posa sa main sur son épaule.  
  
- Hum... Dora ? Tout va bien ?  
  
- La mémoire m'est encore revenue.  
  
Vincent resta de marbre, Cait Sith observait la scène de son perchoir. [2]  
  
- Mais encore ?  
  
- Hum, simple, tu vois j'étais une Turk et ...  
  
- QUOI !?!? Tu étais une Turk ? Attend impossible, commença Vincent avant de tout comprendre. Oh, je vois. Tu n'avais pas 19 ans, c'est bien ça ? [3]  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
- Comment sais-tu ça ?  
  
Vincent haussa les épaules, vaguement intéressé à tout dévoiler.  
  
Elle se pencha de nouveau sur le Turk étendu par terre. Le roux semblait vouloir se réveiller, il reprit conscience peu de temps après. Il rassembla quelques forces avant de s'écrier :  
  
- SALE GARCE ! LE PRÉSIDENT SE FAIT DU SOUCI POUR TOI !  
  
Dora, fut surprise par les paroles de son coéquipier. Elle resta silencieuse tandis que le Turk continuait sa lancée sur ses états d'âmes. La jeune femme pu finalement s'expliquer en mentionnant rapidement une amnésie partielle. L'autre, mal à l'aise ne pu qu'émettre un simple :  
  
- Oh...  
  
Vincent et Cait Sith restaient silencieux, impuissants devant la situation. Reno se leva et entraîna la jeune femme par le bras. Elle essaya de stopper son coéquipier. Il savait ce qui se passait.  
  
Elle était en dilemme. D'un côté elle adorerait rester avec Avalanche, ce stupide groupe qui avait bien faillit mettre un terme à sa carrière, mais eux, la Shinra, étaient sa deuxième famille. Finalement, Dora se retourna vers la porte d'entrée. Reno afficha un sourire vainqueur avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir, accompagné de sa protégée.  
  
Vincent lui avait fait signe qu'elle pouvait partir si elle le souhaitait.  
  
- J'expliquerais aux autres... tu peux y aller.  
  
Elle afficha un tendre sourire enchanté à Vincent :  
  
- Merci, Vincent...  
  
Elle quitta la maison, suivit de Reno.  
  
Le nouveau président [4] faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Il avait reçu un appel de Reno il y avait de ça maintenant une journée complète. Son employé était avec Dora, mais ils auraient dû être arrivés depuis déjà deux heures.  
  
Il était toutefois heureux. Non seulement les deux turks étaient sains et sauf, mais Reno lui avait clairement indiqué qu'il y avait du nouveau au sujet de leur mission.  
  
Il avança devant la grande baie vitrée qui ornait son bureau, maintenant situé dans la grande métropole qu'était devenu Kalm. La neige tombait à gros flocon, Noël approchait et, devant les contestations de ses employés face au travail en ce jour, il avait condescendu à faire une petite fête pour souligner cet événement. Ce n'était toutefois pas du tout son genre de se mêler à la moyenne des gens et fêter une occasion aussi commerciale que celle-ci.  
  
Il entendit cogner à la porte. Lentement il se retourna et d'une voix forte dit :  
  
- Entrez.  
  
Sa voix grave résonna. On ouvrit, Reno apparut ainsi qu'Elena et Rude. Il s'approcha d'eux, sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Alors ? Où est Dora ?  
  
D'un geste de la main, Rude coupa court à la conversation, mais Elena dit qu'elle se reposait. Impatient, le président posa une nouvelle question :  
  
- Et qu'avez-vous appris ?  
  
Reno se racla la gorge avant de commencer son récit :  
  
- Sur le chemin du retour, Dora m'a dit qu'elle avait vu Sephiroth dans les monts Nibel, mais elle n'avait pas osé s'en approcher. De mon côté, d'après les habitants de Gongogana, ils auraient aperçus à maintes reprises un homme vêtu d'une cape noire. Aucun doute, Sephiroth est bel et bien vivant.  
  
Il fut interrompu, la porte s'était ouverte et Dora se tenait devant. Comme à son habitude elle n'avait pas cogné. Son supérieur déclara sèchement :  
  
- Bon maintenant que tout est réglé, assez bavardé, retournez à la recherche de Sephiroth.  
  
Elena protesta :  
  
- Mais, patron, Dora a besoin de repos et ...  
  
Elle fut coupée par le président.  
  
- Elle a disparue pendant presque une semaine, je crois qu'elle s'est assez reposée.  
  
- ... Rufus, lui, aurait donné un congé à Dora, continua Elena.  
  
Le président eut un rire gras, faisant pensé à celui d'un cheval.  
  
- Ce fils de lardon était le fiancé du Turk numéro 56 [5], déclara-t-il en appuyant fortement sur le mot était.  
  
Dora se crispa et ses poings se refermèrent. Comment pouvait-il âtre si odieux ? Il savait plus que tout que la mort de Rufus était un point faible chez Dora. Mais cette fois, il avait dépassé les bornes. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui donna un coup de poing au visage.  
  
- Au revoir, Heidegger [6], je ne travaille plus pour toi.  
  
D'un pas lent, mais sûr d'elle, elle marcha vers la porte. Elena l'a suivit, les deux femmes avaient toujours été solidaires. Les trois hommes demeuraient là, incrédules.  
  
- Faites quelques chose, abrutis, dit le président en pointant les deux femmes.  
  
Reno et Rude se regardèrent, se sourirent mutuellement et Reno prit la parole.  
  
- Au revoir...  
  
- ... patron, finit Rude. [7]  
  
Heidegger était de plus en plus hébété. Les quatre turks avaient quitté la pièce. Il était abandonné. Il voulut les rejoindre en leurs promettant une prime d'argent s'ils revenaient.  
  
Il se ravisa. Ils n'en valaient pas la peine, il était facile de former des turks. Ceux-ci étaient peut-être doués, mais il n'avait qu'à recruter quelques soldats, les entraîner et le tour serait joué.  
  
Les quatre ex-turks étaient maintenant en dehors de Kalm. Ils avaient pris le strict nécessaire. Ils en étaient à débattre fermement un point culminant, chacun avait donné une idée. Celle de Reno ressemblait à se payer un petit appartement pour quatre personnes et ensuite ne rien foutre de leur vie. Elena avait proposé de se payer des petites vacances à Costa Del Sol, chose qui finalement plu beaucoup à Reno. Rude et Dora hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu. Rude fini de fixer leurs bagages sur les deux (jamais de numérique sauf pour une date) chocobos qui leurs serviraient de transports. Par la suite, il aida Dora à monter à l'arrière avant qu'il ne prenne les commandes. Reno fit de même avec Elena.  
  
Du mieux qu'il le pu, Vincent expliqua la situation au reste de la troupe. Cloud hocha la tête, Barret se retint de tout commentaire et pour détendre l'atmosphère, Tifa fit une proposition :  
  
- Nous devrions peut-être finir ces retrouvailles en bon termes. Pourquoi ne pas aller à Costa Del Sol ? Nous y avons toujours notre villa !  
  
Yuffie approuva chaleureusement l'idée de vacance au chaud, loin de la neige. Tous montèrent à leur chambre faire leurs valises, prêt à affronter la douce chaleur que Costa Del Sol leur apporterait.  
  
**Notes : Et voil !! Un nouveau chapitre de compléter, je suis productive, hein? Deux dans une semaine! J'aimerais remercier Dragonna et Linoa pour leurs reviews, j'en suis très heureuse ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Merde... je voulais dire un truc et ça m'a échappé... euh... Ah vi ! J'ai déjà environ 14 chapitre d'éditer (Il faut dire qu'avant mes chapitre faisant 2 pages en taille 12...) Et la version original contient 60 page, non-fini. (quoi que sur ces 60 pages, beaucoup ne parle pour rien dire...)... et maintenant le moment que vous attendiez tous... !  
  
[1] : Quel mauvais langage.  
  
[2] : Les escaliers, quel grand perchoir, vous trouvez pas ?  
  
[3] : J'ai décidée que, techniquement, les turks pouvait aller en mission qu'à partir de 19 ans.  
  
[4] : Avant c'était Rufus, mais je voulais resté le plus possible dans les détails du jeu.  
  
[5] : Bah ouais, des genres de matricules, quoi.  
  
[6] : Après d'intense réflexion, j'ai enfin trouvé qui serait le nouveau président.  
  
[7] : IL A PARLÉ, IL A PARL !**


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 :  
  
Les quatre ex-turks se prélassaient sur la plage. À peine deux heures qu'ils étaient arrivés que, déjà, ils étaient an maillot. Les deux femmes se faisaient bronzés et les hommes, eux, nageaient. Tout comme eux, d'autres gens savouraient pleinement cette journée ensoleillée. En ce moment, rien ne pouvait perturber leurs vacances. Ils ne pensaient plus du tout qu'il y avait encore une journée de cela, ils cherchaient Sephiroth, le maître de l'ironie et du mal. Ils s'étaient convaincus que tout ça ne pouvait être qu'une plaisanterie.  
  
- Dis Dora...  
  
La voix d'Elena tira sa copine de son sommeil.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
Elle s'était maintenant tournée vers Elena.  
  
- Que s'est-il réellement passé durant cette semaine d'absence ? Reno m'a raconté ce qu'il savait.  
  
Dora regarda en direction de la mer, là où Reno et Rude se chamaillait amicalement [1]. Il avait donc tout dit à Elena, au plus grand désespoir de Dora. Elle réfléchit quelques instants à comment résumé l'histoire en une phrase.  
  
- Bien... Un dragon m'a attaqué, Cloud et ses amis m'ont recueillis et je souffrais d'amnésie partielle. Lorsque Reno m'a retrouvé, je ne me souvenais plus de lui, puis tout m'est revenu et voilà. [2]  
  
Elena ne semblait pas satisfaite de sa réponse :  
  
- Et pour Sephiroth ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Rien... j'ai hallucinée, j'en suis sûre, mentit Dora.  
  
Elle devait parfaitement bien mentir puisque Elena se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Dora laissa voguer son regard vers la mer. Elle s'assoupit presque aussitôt.  
  
Le visage de Reno la fixait lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux. Elle frotta ses yeux avec ses jointures et, la voix encore endormie, elle demanda :  
  
- Hum... Quoi ?  
  
- Nous sommes attaqués.  
  
Sa voix ne trahissait aucune peur, aucune pointe d'anxiété. De toute façon, Reno était un Turk et les Turks avec expérience ne montrait presque aucun sentiment. Dora se leva, surprise, elle fixait Reno. Le ciel s'était assombri, de gros nuages gris cachaient le soleil.  
  
- Attaqués ... par quoi ?  
  
Un grognement se fit entendre, accompagné de plusieurs cris de terreur. L'ex-Turk agrippa le poignet de la jeune femme et l'entraîna jusqu'à l'hôtel. Plusieurs personnes faisaient comme eux, se réfugier. Les plus téméraires essayaient de s'approcher de la source de danger, mais finissaient tous par abandonner.  
  
- Re ... Reste ici. Rude, Elena et moi allons combattre, dit-il lorsqu'ils furent en sécurité dans la chambre.  
  
Il empoignait déjà son arme et sa veste.  
  
- Mais... je veux y aller !! Je suis capable, tu sais !  
  
- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire tes enfantillages, s'il te plaît.  
  
Il attrapa une protection au hasard.  
  
Dora resta plantée là, le regardant bêtement. Il s'approcha d'elle et fit alors quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée. Il serra la jeune femme contre lui :  
  
- Promet moi ... de ne pas venir nous aider cette fois, d'accord ?  
  
- D'accord... répondit-elle, à contrecoeur.  
  
Il sortit, ne laissant pas le temps à la jeune femme de riposter. Cette dernière resta incrédule et s'assit sur son lit. Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Elle voulait à tout prix les aider, mais elle ne ferait rien d'autre que les embêter. De plus, elle voulait honorer sa promesse.  
  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle pouvait apercevoir ses amis faisant faces à la menace qui pesait sur Costa Del sol. Devant eux se tenait une créature étrange. Elle avait une tête semblable à celle d'un serpent noir, sa langue dardait vers les trois ex-turks. Elle avait un corps reptilien, bleu sombre, se tenant sur deux de ses pattes [3].  
  
Jusqu'à maintenant, ses amis semblaient avoir le contrôle de la bête. Entre deux attaques, Rude s'occupait de soigner ses équipiers, Elena lançait diverse sortilèges à leur adversaire et Reno attaquait avec de nombreuses décharges électriques. Peu à peu, le monstre faiblissait, ainsi que les ex- turks. Tous les gens s'étaient barricadés lâchement dans leur maison ou hôtel.  
  
Par-dessus son bikini bleu, Dora avait revêtue son pantalon noir. Elle préféra s'éloigner de la fenêtre, sinon elle n'aurait pas résisté pas à la tentation de les rejoindre. Pour se défouler, elle donna un grand coup de poing à son oreiller avant de se coucher sur son lit.  
  
Pourquoi l'avaient-ils, encore, mise à part ? Elle était trop faible ? Ou trop jeune ?  
  
Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle finit par s'endormir.  
  
Cloud et sa compagnie avaient enfin atteint Costa Del Sol, il était prêt de minuit. Bizarrement, tout était calme. Depuis le temps, Costa Del sol avait agrandi son territoire, offrant de nombreux hôtels et boîtes de nuit ainsi qu'un petit quartier résidentiel.  
  
- C'est pas drôle, ça. C'est aussi silencieux que la mort [4], commenta Yuffie.  
  
Barret approuva d'un signe de tête. Tous se dirigèrent vers un hôtel et Cloud en profiterait pour obtenir des informations. Lorsque la dame au comptoir les vit, elle posa son magazine sur le comptoir et se leva, laissant découvrir son bustier rose criard. Suite aux demandes de Cloud elle expliqua la situation :  
  
- Il y a eu une attaque cette après-midi. Le monstre était énorme !  
  
Elle fit un grand rond avec ses bras.  
  
- Trois braves personnes sont allées le combattre. Près d'une heure s'est écoulé avant qu'ils l'achèvent.  
  
Elle prit une pause, essayant de se rappeler correctement de la suite.  
  
- Ensuite, continua-t-elle, ils sont rentrés sagement à leur chambre comme si de rien n'était, mais vous savez les gens ne veulent pas trop sortir, pour ce soir. Ils ont peur.  
  
Elle replaça ses lunettes sur son nez, puis sortit un petit calepin. Toute la troupe était restée silencieuse.  
  
- Je suppose que vous voulez louez une chambre ? N'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Oui, c'est bien ça, répondit Tifa.  
  
La dame compta rapidement, et tendit trois clefs à Tifa.  
  
- Voilà, trois personnes par chambres !  
  
Tifa la remercia chaleureusement. Ils s'apprêtèrent à monter dormir car ils étaient épuisés de leur voyage mais Cloud se tourna de nouveau vers la dame : [5]  
  
- Dites-moi...Vous savez où logent ses gens qui ont combattu ce monstre ?  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
- Chambre 101, répondit-elle en réprimant un bâillement. [6]  
  
Cloud la remercia. Ils décidèrent de former les groupes. Yuffie et Tifa partageraient la première chambre, Cloud, Cait Sith et Cid la deuxième, tandis que Nanaki, Barret et Vincent occuperaient la chambre restante. Tous allèrent se coucher. Cloud se promit d'aller dès le lendemain rencontrer ces gens qui avait combattus cette créature.  
  
Elena se tourna vers ses deux amis, elle brossait ses cheveux blonds. Reno appliquait un pansement dans le dos de Rude [7]. Lui-même avait des blessures sur le torse. Personne n'avait rien dit, ou presque, depuis leur retour. Elena jette un coup d'œil vers Dora avant de se tourner vers ses deux amis :  
  
- Elle s'est endormie. Elle va finir par se douter de quelque chose, les gars, ajouta-elle.  
  
- Non.  
  
Rude avait été ferme sur ce sujet.  
  
- Quand elle était à la Shinra, elle ne s'est doutée jamais de rien. Pourquoi maintenant, dans ce cas ? continua Reno.  
  
- Parce que, maintenant, elle n'est plus sous les ordres de personne. Rufus ne peut plus la protéger et vous avez bien vu qu'Heddeigger ne sait rien ; il l'a envoyé en mission seule.  
  
Elle s'assit sur le lit Dora. Cette dernière dormait à poing fermé, ses jambes étaient légèrement recroquevillées sous elle. Elena continua :  
  
- Rufus aurait dû tout lui dire... Depuis qu'il a su ce que Hojo avait fait. Moi, je vais lui dire !  
  
- ...  
  
Rude [8] restait silencieux, il avait enlevé ses verres fumés et fixait Elena.  
  
- Tais-toi, Elena.  
  
La voix de Reno s'était élevée.  
  
- Tu ne diras rien, ça va la tuer... allons nous coucher, il se fait tard.  
  
Reno coupant ainsi court à la conversation, Elena obéit et prit place, à contrecœur, sur le lit voisin de Dora. Reno et Rude se dirigèrent vers le fond de la pièce, fermèrent les lumières et se couchèrent dans leurs lits respectifs.  
  
Notes : Bonjour tous, J'ai enfin fini le chapitre 4 de cette fan fiction ! J'espère que mes lecteurs (Mes deux seules fidèles lectrices plutôt ) ne sont pas trop en colère après moi. -' Comme toujours, espérons que ce chapitre ne vous déplaira pas. Ce chapitre est le plus court des 4. Il comporte environ 1300 mot, tandis que les autres varient de 1400 à 1600. C'est dans ce chapitre que j'ai fait un changement avec la version originale. Le sujet dont parle les turks, à la fin du chapitre. Auparavant il était abordé que beaucoup plus loin. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, le chapitre 5 de «Mako n' love» va bientôt arriver ! Passons maintenant à mon moment favoris ! :  
  
[1] : En fait, Rude essayait de noyer Reno.  
  
[2] : Bon, on s'obstinera pas pour une phrase de plus, hein ?  
  
[3] : Vous devriez voir mon croquis XD  
  
[4] : Au début, Yuffie devait dire : «C'est aussi mort que la mort.».  
  
[5] : Il n'y a que Cloud qui est intéressé.  
  
Cid : Ouais, on veut dormir, NOUS ?/ #  
  
[6] : Bah, finalement, il n'y a pas juste la troupe d'Avalanche qui est fatiguée  
  
[7] : Ils sont torse nu :D  
  
[8] : He, vous trouvez pas que Rude il ressemble vachement à Yasu du manga Nana ? Voici trois images : http:digilander.libero.it/Arashi02/4-05.jpg (Celui complètement à droite), et http:digilander.libero.it/Arashi02/sette01.jpg. 


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 :  
  
Cloud se leva très tôt, ne trouvant plus sommeil. Il marchait le long de la plage, il avait enlevée ses bottes permettant, ainsi, à ses pieds d'adhérer au sable fin et doux. La mer était calme et une légère brise soufflait. À l'horizon, on ne pouvait qu'apercevoir que le bleu de l'eau et quelques rayons d'un timide soleil qui allait bientôt se lever. Le regard de Cloud se figea, signe qu'il venait de se perdre dans ses pensées. Il revint à la réalité, lorsque deux voix se firent entendre. Deux voix masculines qui se trouvait très près de lui. Cloud secoua la tête, alerté. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté, ainsi, à penser. Il se tourna en la provenance des voix et se plaça en position de combat. Les deux homme restèrent calme et zen :  
  
- Du calme... Du calme, dit Reno.  
  
La voix de Cloud se fit grave et froide :  
  
- Comment pourrais-je résister à l'envie de vous égorger, sur place ? Il y a peu de temps, vous nous aviez tous capturer...  
  
Reno ricana et Rude resta silencieux et profita du moment pour ajuster son veston :  
  
- Tu ne sais toujours pas qu'on s'est barré de la Shinra ? Nous sommes des ex-turks, maintenant. Pauvre petit[1]...  
  
Cloud essayait de garder son calme, comme la plupart des gens, il détestait se faire narguer. Il toisa, du regard, les deux turks. Il les aurait sans doute attaqués, si Dora n'aurait pas fait son apparition :  
  
- Cloud !?  
  
Sa voix résonna, elle descendit à toute vitesse en direction du blond. Les deux turks se retournèrent, surpris.  
  
- Tu... Tu es déjà levée ? demanda inutilement[2] Reno.  
  
Elle hocha la tête, puis son regard se posa sur Cloud.  
  
- Contente de te revoir ! Que fais-tu ici ?  
  
Les deux hommes en bleus marmonnèrent des paroles incompréhensibles, suivit d'un regard entendu. Cloud passa sa main dans ses cheveux, avant de répondre d'un ton sec :  
  
- Nous passons du bon temps, en vacance. Je suis surpris de voir des turks, ici.  
  
- EX-TURK !!! s'écria Reno, non mais... Le petit est bouché.   
  
Rude n'émit aucun son, il sortit plutôt un briquet de son veston ainsi qu'une cigarette. Il l'alluma, l'a porta à ses lèvres et en prit une grande bouffée. Dora regarda tour à tour les trois hommes. Puis, pour briser le silence, Dora posa une question :  
  
- Dis-moi, comment ça s'est passé, hier ?  
  
- Il n'était pas très coriace, répondit vaguement Rude qui ne semblait pas vouloir donné de détail.  
  
Le déclic se fit alors, dans la tête de Cloud[3].  
  
- C'est donc vous, qui a combattu la menace qui pesait sur Costa Del Sol ?  
  
D'une même voix, Reno et Rude répondirent à l'affirmative. Dora ne broncha pas. Elle esquiva seulement un sourire en coin. Par chance, quelqu'un troubla de nouveau le silence pesant. La jeune Yuffie arriva en trombe, à bout de souffle. Cloud l'interrogea du regard.  
  
- C'est... c'est Vincent, dit-elle en reprenant plusieurs fois son souffle.  
  
Elle ne sembla pas remarquer la présence des trois étrangers[4]. Les yeux de Cloud s'agrandirent. Dora se tourna vers la nouvelle venue. Le visage de la gamine lui disait quelques chose. elle en déduisit qu'elle était lune des membres du clan Avalanche. Les deux ex-turk écoutèrent d'une oreille ce qui se passait.  
  
- Il... il est bizarre, elle reprit de nouveau son respire, il est pris de tremblement... Il est fou ! Il ne répond plus à... aucun de nous.  
  
Reno et Rude levèrent les yeux. Leurs regards se posèrent sur Dora, puis Rude prit la parole :  
  
- Conduis-nous à lui. Vite.  
  
Yuffie voulut protester, mais Rude, d'un geste de main, l'a fit taire.  
  
- En tant qu'ex-Turk, nous avons déjà vu des cas semblables, déclara-t-il.  
  
- Ouais, dans des cas comme ça, il faut des pros. Par l'occurrence, nous, continua Reno.  
  
Cloud ne semblait pas du tout convaincu. Youffie regardait d'un air malicieux les matérias qu'abordait Rude au poignet. Dans l'espoir de convaincre le blond, Dora poursuivit :  
  
- Cloud, fais-moi confiance. Jamais je ne trahirais Vincent, celui qui m'a laisser partir.  
  
Un peu contre son gré, Cloud accepta. Les trois anciens turks ne lui inspirait pas confiance, mais Dora semblait des plus sincères, dans ses propos. Rude posa son regard sur la gamine qui s'était approché de lui. Elle commença à sauter sur place, comme un boxer :  
  
- Tu veux te battre, hein ? C'est ça ? Yuffie Kisaragi ne se laissera pas planter par un Turk !  
  
- EX-TURK !!! s'écria Reno, désespéré.[5]  
  
Cloud rappela Yuffie à l'ordre.[6] Ce n'était pas le moment de réagir, de cette façon. Ils devaient faire vite, pour Vincent.  
  
***  
  
Yuffie les conduit à la chambre de Vincent, qu'il partageait avec Barret et Nanaki. La réaction venant des membres présent d'Avalanche ne fut pas très accueillante. Barret et Cid furent les premiers à réagir, tandis que RedXIII resta méfiant :  
  
- QUOI ?! Bordel !! Dis-moi que je rêve, Cloud ! Des putains de Turks, ici !  
  
- Tu nous a ramené des Turks ? Des sales traîtres! Rugit Barret d'une voix forte.  
  
Reno voulut, encore une fois, répliquer, mais Cloud fut plus rapide :  
  
- Ils ne sont plus Turks.  
  
Reno poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais ce fut de courte duré.  
  
- Peut-être qu'ils mentent ! [7]Pour me calmer, je veux un putain de thé !  
  
Au même moment, Cloud coupa court à toutes éventuelles conversations. Il expliqua la situation, en faisant preuve de leadership. Rude pus alors s'accroupir au côté de l'homme inconscients qui, par moments, avait d'étrange convulsions. Dora regardait par dessus l'épaules de Rude. Reno restait à l'écart. Il savait, tout aussi bien que ses deux compagnons ce qui se tramait. Il se mit alors à chercher un indice quelconque, des yeux. Il trouva, une sphère brillante, dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'en approcha. Yuffie lui jeta un regard, mais se tourna rapidement vers Vincent lorsqu'il émit un effroyable cri. Dora recula de quelque pas. Par nervosité, elle entra ses ongles dans l'épaule de Rude. Cloud s'approcha de Vincent, un peu méfiant. Barret et Cid restèrent à l'écart, avec Nanaki. Le chauve fit signe à tout le monde de rester calme. Reno revint vers lui.  
  
- Et voilà, dit-il en tendant la sphère grise à son coéquipier, un autre mec victime de la Suiyan[8].  
  
- La.... Quoi ? demanda Cloud.  
  
- La Suiyan, dit RedXIII, j'en ai déjà entendu parler, par grand-père.  
  
Reno s'éclaircit la gorge avant de lancer son explication. Rude et Dora ne l'écoutèrent guère. Ils songeaient plutôt quel moyen était le plus efficace, en cette situation, pour guérir rapidement Vincent.  
  
- 'tain, vous savez rien ! commença Reno, la Suiyan est un maléfice assez étrange, souvent employé pour faire parler les petits rigolos à la Shinra.  
  
Il prit une pause et pointa la sphère grisâtre :  
  
- Cette matéria peut s'avérer dangereuse. J'm'explique, Vincent a dû trouver la matéria et curieux l'a essayé. Erreur ! Cette matéria, une fois introduite dans votre arme ou protection vous fait revenir en surface tout vos souvenirs les plus douloureux...  
  
De nouveau, il resta silencieux quelques instants. Etre temps, Vincent émit un nouveau hurlement. Rude et Dora s'échangèrent un regard approbateur. Les membres présent d'Avalanche restèrent silencieux.  
  
- Dû moins, continua l'homme à la chevelure rouge, certaines âmes sensibles peuvent devenir folles, tellement ce qu'elles voient les font souffrir.  
  
Entre temps, Dora avait posé ses mains sur le torse de Vincent. Yeux fermés et mâchoire crispée, elle semblait aspirée quelque chose[9]. Rude, de son côté, était debout. Il avait placé sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme blonde. Les membres d'Avalanche se posaient des questions. Encore une fois, Reno se chargea de répondre :  
  
- Dora prend une partie des souffrances, en elle. Avec de la chance, il se remettra bien assez vite.  
  
Ce fut maintenant au tour de la blonde de pousser des hurlements de douleur. Yuffie se risqua :  
  
- Et ? Ce n'est pas dangereux pour elle ?  
  
Cette fois-ci, ce fut Rude qui rétorqua :  
  
- Certes, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Elle peut se déconnecter de la réalité à tout moment. Voilà pourquoi je fais acte de présence.  
  
Son acte de présence était, en fait, sa main gauche qui était sur l'épaule de Dora. Cid poussa un juron et Barret émit un petit grognement. Yuffie, tant qu'à elle, plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche réprimant un cri d'affolement. Cloud se gratta la tête, il lança un regard vers Vincent. Ce dernier sembla plus serein. Il avait stoppé ses affreux hurlement et ses convulsions. Toutefois, ses paupières restèrent closes[10]. Dora essaya de se lever, à la fin de sa prestation[11], elle trébucha et perdit connaissance. Les deux ex-turks, par réflexe, attrapèrent aussitôt leur amie par le bras. Cloud s'approcha :  
  
- Me... merci, de nous avoir aidés, pour Vincent, dit-il.  
  
Les deux hochèrent la tête. Reno replaça ses verres fumées  
  
- Vincent se réveillera, bientôt.  
  
Il se dirigèrent vers la porte, tenant toujours Dora inconsciente. Cid prit une grande bouffée de sa cigarette avant de prendre parole :  
  
- Putain ! Attendez ! Elle va s'en remettre, la gamine ?  
  
Notes : Voilà ! Enfin, après plus d'un an (J'exagère, mais bon), j'ai réussis à boucler ce merveilleux chapitre qu'est le chapitre 5. Mwarf ! Pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, je sais. Je me suis surtout axée sur le Suiyan .Cette maladie arrivait, dans la version original, lorsque Dora revenait au manoir. Les origines de cette maladies seront dévoilés au prochain chapitre. Ce que fait Dora pour soigner Vincent est étrange, j'avoue. Ça aussi, au prochain chapitre, révélation !  
  
Pour Linoa : Voilà mon adresse msn ^^ sugar_mazaki@hotmail.com  
  
Review acceptés avec plaisir, comme toujours !  
  
Linoa : Mici ^^ Ah ah, tu devra patienter... :P. Je sis, je suis michante ! Mwahahhha ! *Manque de s'étouffer*  
  
Jsg23 : Merci à toi, j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^  
  
Alors voilà ! Mon moment préféré ! !  
  
[1] : Il fait tout pitié... mais dite Cloud est plus grande que Reno ?  
  
[2] : Vraiment inutile, ouais.  
  
[3] : Il est intelligent, le p'tit, pareil !  
  
[4] : Bah... pas SI étranger que ça ! ! Quand même.  
  
[5] : On ouvre les paris ! Alors... combien de temps devra-t-il répété ?  
  
[6] : Bon chien chien  
  
[7] : Reno : Arggggggggggl  
  
[8] : J'ai une technique un peu différente de Matou, pour trouver des noms. Je mélange des pseudos de gens.  
  
[9] : Ne pas pensez croche... ne pas pensez croche.  
  
[10] : Ah ! Ah ! J'ai enfin réussis à placer cette phrase !  
  
[11] : Ouais ! ! On applaudit !  
  
A++ Tout le monde ! ^^ 


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 :**  
  
Rude se tourna lentement vers le pilote. Cid semblait s'inquiéter pour la jeune femme blonde. Le turk baissa ses verres fumés [1] pour pouvoir mieux fixer le pilote avant de lui répondre :  
  
- Sans doute.  
  
Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Les membres présents d'Avalanche se regardèrent, aucun ne semblait croire ce qu'il arrivait. Les turks venaient de les aider, eux, leurs ennemis. Cloud les regarda tous longuement avant de prendre la parole :  
  
- Allons rejoindre Tifa et Cait Sith, ils doivent s'inquiéter.  
  
Ils approuvèrent, Nanaki le premier. Tous descendirent à l'accueil. En fait, Tifa et Cait Sith avaient fait la grasse matinée [2]. Ils arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard. Le gros mog étira ses bras et le petit chat bailla. Tifa était rayonnante, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Les deux retardataires furent surpris de voir toute la bande réunie. Hier, ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour ne pas toujours s'attendre. Tifa remarqua aussitôt que l'un d'entre eux manquait à l'appel.  
  
- Vincent dort toujours ? demanda-t-elle. Ce n'est pourtant pas dans ses habitudes !  
  
Cloud leva les yeux vers la brune et commença le récit de ce qui s'était passé aux petite heures du matin. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Tifa porta ses deux mains au niveau de sa bouche [3] pour étouffer son petit cri de surprise.  
  
- Eh bien, finit-elle par dire, les turks... nous ont aidés.  
  
- On aura tout vu, putain ! lança Cid.  
  
Par la suite, après de nombreuses propositions, la troupe décida d'attendre à un petit bistro le temps que Vincent reprenne des forces. Red XIII se porta volontaire pour veiller sur lui. Les deux jeunes femmes proposèrent également une séance de shopping [4], ce qui n'enchantait guère les hommes.  
  
- Enfin, où étiez-vous ?! s'écria Elena en voyant Rude franchir le seuil de la chambre.  
  
Rude lui lança un regard et elle comprit qu'il ne souhaitait pas trop parler, mais quand Reno entra à son tour, la cadette du groupe dans les bras pour la déposer sur son lit, l'aîné commença à tout dévoiler à la jeune blonde, avide de détails et surtout angoissée par le fait que son amie était inconsciente.  
  
- Nous sommes allés faire un tour, tôt ce matin. Nous aperçu vu Cloud, le leader d'Avalanche. Ce dernier a voulut nous attaquer mais Dora est intervenue. Ensuite, une petite peste est venue avertir Cloud qu'un de ses amis avait un problème...[5]  
  
- Il était atteint de la Suiyan, coupa Reno avant de porter attention à la jeune femme qui n'avait toujours pas fait signe de vie.  
  
Elena se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Elle préférait attendre la fin du récit avant d'émettre tout commentaire.  
  
- Exact. Dora l'a soigné, mais elle a perdue beaucoup d'énergie. Chose rare, c'est une des premières fois que ça lui arrive.  
  
Il se tut [6] et risqua un coup d'œil vers le lit de gauche. Reno avait recouvert la jeune femme d'une couverture et s'était levé. Il se tenait devant la fenêtre. Le regard perdu dans les vagues de la mer qui étaient agités depuis ce matin. Maintenant, touristes et citoyens se prélassaient sur les plages dorées de Costal Del Sol. Cependant, le turk ne les remarquait pas. Il se contentait de laisser errer son regard. Pour tout dire, il songeait à se qui se passait.  
  
Il s'inquiétait. Jamais la jeune Dora n'avait réagit d'une telle manière face à la Suiyan : " Vincent a dû surmonter de terribles épreuves. ", pensa- t-il. Il sortit un petit paquet de carton rouge de la poche intérieur de son veston. Il prit une cigarette entre ses doigts et la porta à sa bouche. Il sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule.  
  
- Ça va aller ? demanda Elena en esquissant un petit sourire.  
  
- Ouais, ouais, mentit ce dernier.  
  
Il alluma sa cigarette avant d'en prendre une bouffée.  
  
- Allez, elle va s'en remettre, continua-t-elle en tapotant le dos du jeune homme pour le rassurer. Bon, Rude et moi allons nous promener, d'accord ?  
  
Il hocha la tête. Malgré les paroles de son amie, il ne pouvait cesser de penser aux graves conséquences qui pouvaient y avoir lorsqu'on exerçait cette pratique. Il entendit la porte claquer, signe que Elena et Rude avaient quitté. Il abandonna son poste d'observation à la fenêtre et s'agenouilla près du lit de Dora. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux [7] puis se laissa ensuite le long du lit pour tomber assis. Il enfoui son visage dans ses mains.  
  
Il ne sut combien de temps il resta dans cette position. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête, la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Elena et Rude n'était toujours pas rentrés. Ils devaient sans doute fêter dans une quelconque discothèques aux couleurs vivres ou sur la plage. Il risqua un regard vers le lit de son amie. À travers la pénombre, il put distinguer le visage de Dora. Les yeux mi-clos, elle le fixait.  
  
- Bonsoir, souffla-t-elle.  
  
Il eut un petit sursaut. Selon lui, la jeune femme dormait toujours. Il s'était trompé.  
  
- Salut. Content que tu sois réveillée.  
  
Elle esquissa un petit sourire moqueur. D'un geste de la main, elle envoya ses cheveux par derrière.  
  
- Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Nah, je ne me fais jamais du souci, pour toi.  
  
Elle haussa les sourcils. Peu certaine de ce que son ami venait de lui dire. Elle chercha une preuve qui pouvait mettre en doute ses dires.  
  
- Si tu ne te fais pas du souci pour moi, pourquoi es-tu ici à veillé sur moi, près de mon lit ?  
  
Il resta sans voix quelques instants, puis, finalement, décida de jouer la carte franche :  
  
- Parce que tu es importante, pour moi.  
  
Elle afficha un faible sourire vainqueur, lui se contenta de fixer la jeune femme. Ses yeux, habituellement si pétillants, affichaient une couleur terne, sans doute dû au surmenage lors de la matinée. Reno regarda la jeune blonde dans les yeux.  
  
- Tu es spéciale...  
  
- Ah bon ? Et je dois le prendre comme un compliment ?  
  
Sa voix tremblait, elle posa sa tête contre son oreiller.  
  
- Ouais. [8] Tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme grelotter.  
  
Elle secoua la tête. Il posa sa main sur le front de la jeune femme, qui était brûlant. Il déclara à son amie qu'elle devait se reposer. La fièvre commença à faire rapidement son effet. Dora commença à délirer. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une fièvre normale. Sans doute un effet secondaire de ce qu'elle avait fait à Vincent, ce matin. Elle entreprit un discours bourré d'incohérence :  
  
- Tu sais, Reno. Les écureuils volants sont un grand bien pour notre société. Sans eux, la peinture blanche n'existerait pas. [9]  
  
Le jeune homme secoua la tête, désappointé du comportement de la jeune femme. Elle continua de débitée des conneries. Reno ne l'écoutait que d'une seule oreille, cependant elle dit quelque chose qui attira grandement son attention.  
  
- ... Et de plus, de plus, tu es tellement craquant, tu te rend compte, mec ? Je me retiens, à deux mains, pour ne pas t'embrasser à pleine bouche !  
  
Elle enchaîna ensuite avec une conversation sur Dio et les lapins. Reno baissa la tête, désespéré et dit :  
  
- Dors, on parlera de tout ça demain, ok ?  
  
- Seulement si tu dors avec moi, déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire angélique. [10]  
  
Bien que presque tout le monde fêtaient encore, Cloud était rentré à l'hôtel. Il passa voir Nanaki et dit à ce dernier qu'il pouvait rejoindre les autres, s'il le voulait. Lui continuerait de veiller sur Vincent. Nanaki accepta, mais préféra plutôt se coucher que de fêter avec les autres.  
  
Cloud, s'assit non loin d'eux et ouvrit le bouquin qu'il avait trouvé dans les étagères à l'accueil de l'auberge. Lorsqu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait il en commença la lecture :  
  
" La Suiyan est une maladie peu connu. Selon la légende, c'est un grand Shaman qui lança ce sortilège à sa femme qui l'avait laissé. Cette maladie inflige de grandes douleurs psychologiques à celui qui a la malchance de l'attraper. Elle se transmet au moyen de petite sphère de couleur grise, ressemblant fortement à des matérias, qui ont subit une incantation. Il faut être un grand magicien pour pouvoir ensorceler les sphères. La Suiyan se guérit par quelques moyens. Le plus dangereux consiste à aspirer les souffrances psychologiques de la victime en soi. Cependant, très peu de personnes sont capable de le faire. De plus, la personne peut avoir des séquelles. N'oublions pas que la victime se souviendra toujours de ses souvenirs. "  
  
Cloud ferma le livre. Il en avait assez lu, il décida plutôt d'observer, par la fenêtre, la lune qui était à son plus haut dans le ciel étoilé. [11]  
  
**Notes : Ah ! Ah ! Un autre chapitre de finit ! Je sais, il a été long à arriver sur les ondes de Je n'aime pas spécialement ce chapitre. Je le trouve plat. Mais bon, il est utile pour la suite !! Ah ah, Lin tu ne sais toujours pas si Dora s'en remet ou pas... :P Et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! JE VEUX DES REVIEWS TT Alors, c'est ça ! Je vous promet que les chapitre suivants seront plus intéressant, maintenant les notes !  
  
[1] : Matrix Power !  
  
[2] : Ah... Les vilains !  
  
[3] : Grand stéréotype de film d'horreur, mwarf !!  
  
[4] : Mwahahahah !  
  
[5] : C'est le monde à l'envers ! Reno se tait et Rude parle ! oO  
  
[6] : Pas du tout sure de l'orthographe. J'ai la flemme de chercher. Et en plus il me reste 5 minutes top chrono pour finir ses putains de notes :P. enfin, c'est du verbe taire comme tais-toi ! lol (Je suis fatiguée, ça paraît pas, hein ?).  
  
[7] : J'ai effacé un bout de la phrase, vraiment trop feux de l'amour XD mais bon s'était " Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. ".  
  
[8] : Hum... Bizarre, o dirait plutôt qu'il l'a traite d'alien, mais bon.  
  
[9] : No comment, je savais vraiment pas quoi écrire !  
  
[10] : Oh ! La chanceuse !  
  
[11] : Terminons ce chapitre par une autre touche de " Feux de l'amour ".  
  
Bon voilà, j'ai fini, et j'ai dépassé mon temps de 4 minutes... o.O Rooh... je dois me dégrouiller, je veux dormir ! A Sugy **


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : Vers les petites heures du matin, Rude et Elena entrèrent à l'hôtel. Ayant un peu trop bu, Elena retenait Rude qui menaçait de tomber à chacun de ses pas. La jeune blonde, quant elle, gloussait facilement. Chacune des paroles de son coéquipier provoquait chez elle de petits rires. Cependant, tous les deux stoppèrent lorsqu'ils parviennent à leur chambre[1]. Sur le sol, était étendue Reno qui il dormait. Dora était à ses côté, dormant aussi, elle se servait de l'ex-turk comme oreiller. Tous savaient que la jeune femme avait horreur de dormir sans oreiller. Elena s'approcha d'eux et chuchota à l'oreille de Reno :  
  
- Eh ? Ça va ? dit-elle avec un petit rire.  
  
Elle le secoua légèrement les épaules. Ce dernier se réveille, mécontent qu'on le tire des bras de Morphée. Il grogna, et s'étira longuement, quasiment à la manière des félins..  
  
- Putain ! Dora avait fini de débiter ses conneries. Tout le monde dormait et tout le monde était heureux, déclara-t-il brusquement.[2]  
  
Un peu surprise, Elena recula. Elle balbutia légèrement qu'elle était désolé. Entre temps, Rude s'était couché sur son lit, s'en prendre la peine d'enlever ses vêtements[3]. Reno passa sa main dans ses cheveux, visiblement mal à l'aise de l'attitude qu'il avait prit face à Elena. Il expliqua rapidement que Dora avait eue quelques effets secondaires. Il s'empressa d'ajouter qu'elle allait mieux lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression inquiète d'Elena. Dora relâcha son étreinte, ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes et les referma, sombrant de nouveau au pays des rêves. Elena resta silencieuse, tout comme Reno. Seul les ronflements sonores de Rude résonnait dans la pièce.  
  
- Il faut que je te parle, dit Reno, brisant ainsi le semi-silence.  
  
Elena hocha la tête. Maintenant, elle paraissait sérieuse. Reno se leva, prenant soin de poser Dora sur son lit et sortit de la chambre, avec Elena.  
***  
  
Lorsque Barret entra dans la chambre, Cloud sursauta. Le noir resta surpris lorsqu'il vit leur chef ici.  
  
- Tu étais là, dit-il simplement, nous te cherchions partout.  
  
Cloud haussa les épaules. Il répliqua qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il était rentré. Il expliqua également ce qu'il avait trouvé sur la Suiyan. Barret resta silencieux et écouta religieusement les dires de Cloud. Lorsque ce dernier eut finit il demanda :  
  
- Qui aurait pus faire ça ?  
  
Le blond balbutia, en fait, il en avait pas la moindre idée. Enfin si... pendant une partie de la nuit, il avait pensé à cela. Chaque fois, le même nom lui revenait en tête : Sephiroth. Bien qu'il ne cessait de se dire qu'il l'avait tué de ses propres mains, il en revenait à la même conclusion. Il regarda quelques instants ses mains. Celles qui avaient fait jaillir le sang de son idole[4]. Celles qui avaient tenu son épée, à ce moment exact. Il se gratta la nuque, puis Barret le rappela à l'ordre.  
  
- Eh ! Je te parle.  
  
- Pa... pardon, dit le blond, j'étais dans la lune.  
  
Barret hocha la tête. Il donna une petite tape amical dans le dos de Cloud, histoire de le réconforter. Il savait bien ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami. Il lui dit d'aller se coucher. Il ajouta aussi que demain, il devrait organiser une réunion. Cloud esquissa un mince sourire, puis il sorti de la chambre. Barret se tourna vers Vincent. Ce dernier avait ouvert les yeux[5]. Depuis le début, il écoutait la conversation entre Cloud et Barret.  
  
- Tu en pense quoi, toi ? demanda Vincent.  
  
Barret haussa les épaules. Tout comme Cloud, il ne savait quoi penser. Sephiroth était mort, il y a avait de ça, plus de deux mois. Il secoua la tête, comme s'il voulait mettre de la site dans ses idées.  
  
- Je n'en sais rien, Vince, finit-il par admettre, une nuit de sommeil me fera du bien.  
  
Il se coucha dans son lit, envoya valser ses bottes[6] l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'endormit instantanément. Vincent resta quelques instants éveillé. Il fixa le cadre, sur le mur d'en face. Il représentait un bateau voguant sur un mer. Voyant très bien dans le noir, il put distinguer les couleurs. Cependant, elles étaient étrange. La mer était mauve et le bateau jaune. Lâchant la peinture des yeux, il décida de se rendormir, à son tour.  
  
***  
  
La fête battait encore de son plein sur les plages de Cosa Del Sol. Pourtant, Reno et Elena était à l'écart de tout ce bruit, tous ces gens qui s'amusait de pied ferme. Le Disc Jokey, s'en donnait à cœur joie dans son travail. Lunette fumée et casquette rouge. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon d'armée. Il s'occupait d'animer la foule, ce qui marchait très bien. Sur les rythmes effrénés, les gens de Costa Del Sol et autres environs dansaient. D'autres buvaient une bonne bière ou autre boisson alcoolisé. Elena lâcha ce paysage du regard et retourna toute son attention contre Reno.  
  
- Alors ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
Il avait allumé une cigarette, il se tourna vers Elena.  
  
- Je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais aimer... Depuis ce qui était arrivée à Cara.  
  
Elena hocha la tête. Elle se souvenait encore de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Il y avait de ça, maintenant 4 ans. Reno sortait avec un magnifique jeune femme. Gentille jolie, il était sûr qu'il s'agissait de la femme parfaite pour lui. Un matin, il était entré dans le bâtiment, les yeux bouffis et rouge. À ce moment Elena n'était qu'une simple secrétaire[7]. Sa petite amie avait été tuée. Elle s'était aventurée dans les taudis, pour visiter sa grande tante. Des voyous s'était attaquée à elle. Ce qu'ils lui avait fait subir était horrible. Le tout avait même fait la une dans le Shinra time. Il avait tout confié à Elena, elle était sa confidente, depuis bien longtemps. Ce matin là, il s'était disputé, chose rare. Il ne voulait pas l'accompagner chez sa grand tante. Elle était donc allée seul. Il s'était culpabilisé durant des semaines entières. Il n'était pus lui même, jusqu'à ce que Dora fasse son apparition dans le décor de la Shinra.  
  
- Dès le premier instant, dit-il, je l'ai appréciée...  
  
Pourtant, elle n'avait que des yeux pour le vice-président à cette époque[8]. Ils s'étaient même fiancée, un mois après leur première sortie. Bonheur total. Ils étaient toujours ensemble, ou presque.  
  
- Vous avez un point en commun. Elle a aussi perdu un être très cher.  
  
La seule différence c'était que Rufus l'avait chassé, cette journée là. Il savait bien ce qui allait arriver. Malgré les prestations de la jeune femme, il était resté dans son bureau, regardant l'arme. « C'est du suicide ! », avait-elle déclarée. Il avait esquiver un petit sourie et avait embrassé sa fiancée. Il avait passé une main de ses cheveux avant de lui dire qu'il la rejoindrait dans quelques minutes. Il n'était jamais revenu. Cependant, Dora avait caché ses émotions derrière un masque d'indifférence. Tout le monde s'était inquiété pour elle. Elle ne cessait de répéter que tout allait bien. Lorsqu'elle était parti en mission de reconnaissance, avec Reno, ils s'étaient engueulés, comme jamais. Elle l'avait alors planté là, partant ver Nibelheim. [9]  
  
- Mouais, peut-être bien, mais elle, elle pense encore à Rufus...  
  
Elena passa un bras autour des épaules de Reno, histoire de le réconforter. Elle prit une bouffée de la cigarette de Reno et lui rendit. Il continua de se vider le cœur.  
  
- Je ne veux pas qui lui arrive la même chose qu'à Cara. Tantôt, dans son moment de pure délire, elle a dit quelle se retenait à deux mais pour ne pas m'embrasser.  
  
La jeune blonde eut un petit sourire. Reno la regarda et déclara aussitôt :  
  
- Pourquoi tu souris !?  
  
- Pour rien... Pour rien Reno. Demain, tu parlera à Dora, ok ?  
  
Il secoua la tête de manière négative. Elena fronça les sourcils et dit d'un air menaçant :  
  
- Reno...  
  
Ce dernier leva les bras au ciel. S'il n'acceptait pas, Elena l'harcèlerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il se leva du petit muret contre lequel il était assit. La blonde fit de même. Elle se plaça devant lui et croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine. Elle abordait son air de femme têtue qui ne céderai pas.  
  
- Ok, ok, soupira-t-il, j'irais lui dire, mais c'est TOI qui me ramassera à la petite cuillère.  
  
Elena voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais elle se ravisa. Elle attrapa Reno parle poignet et le conduisit jusqu'à l'hôtel, bien que se dernier ne cessait de se plaindre qu'il savait marcher seul[10]. La fête, sur la plage s'était atténuer. Il ne restait que quelques fêtards. Certains dormaient, sur la plage doré, étant soûl mort. Le Disc Jokey avait quitté, apportant son équipement avec lui. Au loin, le soleil commençait à montrer le bout de son nez.  
  
Notes : Ah ! Ah ! Un autre chapitre de terminé. Je sais, ces temps-ci, je suis lente, mais je n'avais pas d'inspiration. De plus mon ordinateur a eu quelques problèmes. On a formaté environ trois fois et nu peu plus et je perdais tout mon deuxième disque dur (Là où sont stocké photos de bishonens, écris, musique, fan fiction, dolls etc...). Bon, cette fois-ci il y a pas vraiment de blabla dans ce chapitre... C'est stupide à dire, mais j'aime bien le passé tragique de Reno. Avouez que c'est triste... s'il aurait été là, sa petite amie s'en serait bien sortie. Idem pour Dora, mais bon, dan le jeu on n'aperçoit qu'un soldat prévenir Rufus, si je ne me trompe pas. Comme tout le monde l'a sans doute deviné, Reno aime beaucoup Dora. Il va donc, peut-être, avoir un couple dans cette fan fic ! bon, je crois que je peux maintenant passer à MON moment ! ^^   
  
[1] : Non y'a peu de meurtre et rien d'insolite ne se passe...  
  
[2] : Attention, Reno angry droit devant !  
  
[3] : Eh bien oui il ne dort pas nu.  
  
[4] : Attention, Clou fou à 1 heure.  
  
[5] : Ah, Ah, Vince vous espionnait.  
  
[6] : J'imagine bien les bottes entrain de danser une valse... pas vous ? Ah... bon, d'accord.  
  
[7] : Fallait que je trouve un moyen pour que Reno soit un ami de longue date avec Elena.  
  
[8] : Rufy... En plus, ils sont vites en affaires.  
  
[9] : Voilà donc pourquoi Dora est seule, au début de la fan fic.  
  
[10] : Elena : Non Reno, fais attention... regarde bien des deux côtés avant de traverser la plage...  
  
Voilà, c'est ce qui clos ce chapitre, à bientôt !  
  
Sugy 


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 :**   
Il s'agissait du dernier moment de leurs vacances. Les membres d'Avalanche étaient réunis autour d'une grande table, dans un petit restaurent sympathique. Ils se remémoraient de bons souvenirs qu'ils avaient vécus, tous ensemble, lors de leur grande aventure, il y avait de cela maintenant deux mois. Vincent et Cid discutaient, tout en prenant un café bien chaud. L'ex-Turk se sentait beaucoup mieux, depuis quelques temps. Yuffie, enjouée, comme toujours, coupa tout le monde, pour qu'elle puisse raconter son anecdote à propos de sa venue dans l'équipe. [1]  
  
- Vous vous souvenez, Cloud et Tifa ? Lorsque vous m'avez rencontré, pour la première fois, j'avais même volé votre argent. Aeris était folle de rage, ce qui était rare chez elle.  
  
Aeris, Lorsque ce mot sonna aux oreille du blond, il baissa la tête. Il tentait de l'oublier, mais en vain. À chaque nuit, son visage venait hanter les pensées de l'ex-soldat. Toute l'équipe fut bientôt mal à l'aise, mais cela, la jeune ninja ne le remarqua pas. Tifa cacha son malaise derrière un petit sourire, comme elle en avait l'habitude.  
  
- Oui, nous nous en souvenons, Yuffie.  
  
Barret demanda alors la facture à une jeune serveuse qui passait par là. Elle acquiesça et revint, quelques instants plus tard avec un bout de papier sur lequel était imprimé en détail tout ce qu'avait mangé le groupe ainsi que le résultat de gils qu'ils devraient payer. Le grand colosse à la peau noir fouilla dans ses poches et paya pour tout le monde [2]. Tous se levèrent, finissant à la hâte leurs boissons.  
  
Par la suite, le groupe de protagonistes se dirigea vers la sortie de Costa Del sol. Chacun saluait son voisin. Tifa étreignit chacun de ses amis, les larmes aux yeux. À présent, chacun d'entre eux allait reprendre une vie normale, si on puisse dire. Sans doute qu'il ne se reverrait plus de sitôt, bien, qu'à ce moment, ils se promettaient de se rendre visite régulièrement. Alors que Cloud prenait Yuffie dans ses bras, une explosion incroyable survint dans les plaines près de la ville touristique reconnut mondialement. Avalanche levèrent les yeux vers la source. Le bruit avait du se faire entendre a des kilomètres à la ronde. De grande flammes bleus et orange dansèrent dans les airs. Au-dessus, une fumée noire flottait. Le spectacle était extraordinaire, mais tout aussi effrayant. Qui ou quoi avait causé cette explosion ? Après un bref regard à chacun de ses amis, Cloud s'élança vers ce paysage peu commun, suivit de autres membres.  
  
Elena et Reno étaient revenus à leur chambre. Rude dormait encore, assommée par l'alcool qu'il avait bu tout au long de la soirée. Quant à Dora, elle s'était assise sur son lit et lisait une revue qu'elle avait sans doute acheté dans le hall de la bâtisse. Lorsque ses deux amis rentrèrent elle leur adressa un sourire et retourna à sa lecture. Elena donna un coup de coude à son ami.  
  
- Je vais aller nous chercher à déjeuner, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Reno.  
  
Il marmonna un truc et la jeune blonde sortit, avant qu'il riposte. Il se coucha sur son lit, regardant le plafond d'un air absent. Dora coupa alors le silence.  
  
- Où étiez-vous ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.   
- À la plage... J'avais des trucs à dire à Elena, répondit-il en posant ses yeux turquoise dans ceux vert émeraude de la jeune fille.  
  
La cadette du groupe hocha la tête, peu convaincue. Elle feignit alors avoir trouvé un article très intéressant sur les armures protectrices et se replongea dans sa lecture. Incapable de rester en place, le jeune roux se leva après quelques minutes et commença à marcher de long en large dans la pièce. Il avait presque hâte qu'Elena revienne bien quelle lui ferait sans doute une leçon de moralité. Dans son sommeil, Rude se tourna sur le côté et bredouilla quelque chose pas rapport à un ourson en peluche [3]. Son ami regarda en sa direction, puis haussa les épaules. Il s'accouda contre la fenêtre qui surplombait les environs de Costa Del Sol. Contrairement aux autres jours, c'était plutôt nuageux et plus frisquet qu'à l'habitude. Alors qu'il se perdait à nouveaux dans ses pensées, Dora s'approcha de lui.  
  
- On va rejoindre Elena ? demanda-t-elle en baillant et s'étira longuement. J'ai peur qu'elle ce soit perdue, blagua-t-elle ensuite.  
  
Son copain hocha la tête négativement.  
  
- Bon, dans ce cas j'y vais seule, à tout de suite !  
  
À peine avait-elle fait quelques pas, qu'il l'empoigna par le poignet. Elle se retourna et regarda curieusement Reno.  
  
- Je dois te dire quelque chose, dit-il avant que la jeune femme pus ajouter quoi que ce soit.  
  
Elle resta silencieuse et attendit patiemment que le jeune roux daigne parler. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt, comme s'il cherchait ces mots. Alors que son amie commençait à s'impatienter, il se pencha vers elle, mais une détonation épouvantable les firent sursauter. Immédiatement ils regardèrent par la fenêtre [4]. L'explosion avait atteint près de dix mètres. Tout Costal Del Sol l'avait sans doute vu. Dora attrapa le garde rouge de son épée et s'élança vers la sortie, suivit du rouquin. Elena apparut au pas de la porte, une expression horrifiée sur son visage. Sa bouche tenta de former des mots, mais sans succès. Elle ne réussissait qu'à émettre quelques balbutiements presque inaudible. Reno l'empoigna par la manche de son veston et l'entraîna vers l'extérieur.  
  
Cloud avait atteint le lieu du sinistre. Un énorme cratère avait apparu, à la place de l'habituel terrassement d'herbes longues. Les flammes s'étaient dissipées. Seule la fumée restait encore. Des yeux, le leader du groupe chercha un indice quelconque. Ses amis arrivèrent quelques instants après. Cid, fidèle à son habitude, jura. Yuffie resta ébahie devant ce spectacle des plus étranges. Tifa et Barret se dirigèrent immédiatement vers Cloud.  
  
- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Tifa en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule du blond.  
  
- Non, répondit le jeune homme alors que Barret baissa la tête, en soupirant.  
  
Vicnent, Nanaki et Cait Sith étaient resté en retrait, à l'arrière. Dans peu de temps, les plus courageux et curieux arriverait. Le chat remarque le premier, grâce à son acquitté visuelle supérieur à celles des humains, le petit groupe se dirigeant droit vers eux.  
  
- Non. Pas eux... marmonna-t-il d'une voix sombre.  
  
Nanaki posa un regard interrogateur sur le chat, mais il reconnut aussitôt cette voix criant que c'était tout prêt. Une voix d'un homme qui avait déjà combattu et qu'il détestait au plus au point. Oui, c'était bien la voix de Reno Sinclair qu'il avait entendu. Il ne fut pas le seul à l'entendre puisque pratiquement tout l'équipe se tourna vers l'est. Le jeune homme à la flamboyante chevelure s'arrêta aussitôt. Un air de dédain se gravit immédiatement sur son visage.  
  
- C'est vous qui êtes les auteurs de cette pagaille ? C'est la folie à Costa.  
  
Un air furieux apparut sur le visage de Barret, ainsi que de Cid.  
  
- Ne nous accuse pas, putain de vermine ! On sait que vous êtes derrières tout ça ! s'emporta l'ancien pilote.  
  
Reno parut, offusqué et outré. Ça y est, la dispute venait d'être, une nouvelle fois, enclenchée entre le deux clans. Les deux jeunes anciennes turks arrivèrent derrière Reno. Pendant la course, il avait rapidement prit de l'avance sur elles. Les choses dégénèrent rapidement, lorsque Cid attaqua le jeune roux. [5] Ce dernier, l'esprit vif et tout ses sens aiguisée, entra en transe. Les derniers événements l'avait passablement énervé. Rapidement, il se lança sur Barret qui était venue prêter main forte à son ami. Le plus costaud des deux encaissait les coups répétitifs de son adversaire avec de plus en plus de peine. Essoufflé, Reno regagna place près de ses deux amies, tandis que le grand baraqué tomba sur les genoux, tenta de reprendre des forces. Elena se lança avec fougue sur Yuffie. La jeune ninja, plus rapide que la blonde, l'évita rapidement en lança son shukiren vers la plus jeune des adversaire. Cette dernière répliqua en attaquant le pilote au ventre. Le combat continua avec tout autant de fureur, cependant, au contraire du petit groupe d'Avanlanche, les anciens employés de la Shinra ne se préoccupait de se soigner. Ils étaient avides de vengeance et voulait à tout prix gagner. C'est ainsi que Reno tomba inerte le premier. Avant que Dora n'atteigne de nouveau Barret avec un puissant sort de feu. Cloud intervint, finalement. [6]  
  
- Arrêtez ! Nous sommes aussi innocents que vous.  
  
Les cinq combattants se retournèrent, surpris, vers le chef d'Avalanche. Il prit une grande inspiration et tenta d'expliquer le plus correctement possible la situation à laquelle il faisait face, sans s'empêtrer à chaque mot.  
  
- C'est l'œuvre d'Ouranos, un dieu que nos ancêtres idolâtrais. Bien entendu, il existait plusieurs dieu, mais, lui, était le dieu père.  
  
Vincent l'interrompit, ce fut la première fois qu'il ouvrit la bouche, depuis leur arrivé.  
  
- Je connais cette légende, c'était le chef des autres dieux et déesses, non ?  
  
Cloud hocha la tête, avant de continuer son récit. Entre temps, Elena avait réanimé son ancien collègue de travail. Rapidement, Elena lui expliqua la situation en chuchotant, tandis que Strife continuait toujours.  
  
- Il existe six êtres qui contrôlaient le monde, avec Ouranos. Aphrodite, Arès, Cronos, Hermès, Poseidon et Zeus [7]. Un jour, Ouranos devint fou furieux. Son désir était de tout détruire. Les six autres décidèrent de comploter pour le tuer.  
  
Il prit une pause, pendant ce temps, les deux camps avaient baissés les armes et l'écoutait attentivement, pour le moment.  
  
- Pour être sûr que personne ne le ressuscites, ils enferment chacun une partie de l'âme d'Ouranos dans une matéria. Chacun des dieux étaient chargés de garder sa précieuse sphère. Chacun cachèrent leur bien magique dans un endroit bien secret.  
  
Le jeune soldat semblait se taire, mais Tifa et Dora semblèrent penser la même chose.  
  
- Donc, si on réunis les six matérias..., commencèrent-elles en même temps.  
  
Dora se tut et Tifa continua.  
  
- Ouranos reviendrait à la vie et détruirait le monde.  
  
Cloud hocha la tête silencieusement. Tous venait de comprendre qu'un nouvel ennemi menaçait la planète, une nouvelle fois.  
  
**Notes :**   
Je m'excuse, je suis sincèrement désolé, mais je n'avais plus d'inspiration pour cette fic. Mon intrigue ne sonnait pas bien, même là, je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite du résultats. J'ai été beaucoup occupé, ces derniers temps. J'espère, malgré tout que vous continuerais de lire. Ce chapitre est un peu lourd en dialogue, mais je voulais que la situation soit expliqué à tout les personnages présents qui combattrons la nouvelle force du mal. Pour les lecteurs de , les sept premiers chapitre ont été édités. Pourquoi ? Parce une âme charitable, nommé Marie Kim, m'a proposé de corrigés les chapitres, donc pratiquement pas de fautes et quelque morceau de changé, mais rien de majeur l'histoire est toujours la même. Je la remercie profondément ! Je crois que c'est tout, pour le notes... Je tiens à remercier Lin, ma fidèle lectrice que j'adore ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Passons maintenant au truc stupides qui me passe en tête quand je me relis. Ah oui, pour les petits malins qui ne savent pas, tout appartient à Square Enix (anciennement Squaresoft), sauf Dora et l'intrigue de l'histoire.  
  
**[1] :** C'est comme ça que j'imagine Yuffie. Impulsive et qui prend beaucoup de place dans l'équipe.   
**[2] :** Il a un bon cœur, Barret.   
**[3] :** Il a peut-être subit un traumatisme avec un ourson en peluche dans sa jeunesse, j'en sais rien, moi.   
**[4] :** Comment couper un moment romantique, par Sugy. Tome 1.   
**[5] :** Ma correctrice, Marie Kim (Que j'adore, parce que ma fic est beaucoup plus potable), m'a montré comment mettre de l'effet dans les combats, j'espère que ça réussis.   
**[6] :** Remercions tous Cloud, ouais vive Coud !   
**[7] :** Bon, pour les dieux, faut pas chercher loin, c'est des dieux grec. En romain leurs noms sont, Ouranos : Uranus, Aphrodite : Venus, Arès : Mars, Cronos : Saturne, Hermès : Mercure, Poseidon : Neptune, Zeus : Pluton... Voilà.  
  
A bientôt !  
  
Sugy


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 :**  
  
Pendant un moment, les deux clan parurent oublier leurs nombreux différents et querelles. Tous s'étaient tus, regardant le sol. Le silence emplit, alors, les plaines saccagées. Le vent soufflait, envoyant ainsi la fumée vers la ville la plus proche, Costa Del Sol. Pendant ce temps, huit des onze personnes pensaient à ce qui les attendraient. Oui, encore une fois, ils devraient sauver le monde. Bien sûr, ils en n'étaient pas obligés, mais une voix leur disait de continuer à jour les héros. Nanaki leva la tête vers le jeune blond, un souvenir lui ayant traversé l'esprit. Alors qu'il était tout jeune, son grand-père adorait lui raconter des histoires les plus imaginables les unes que les autres. Cette histoire, à propos des Dieux, en faisait parti. Ce fut lui, le dernier de son espèce, qui brisa le silence.  
  
- Si je me rappelle bien, grand-père m'avait parlé de cette légende. Une fois les six matérias réunis, il fallait les placer sur un socle, à un endroit spécial.  
  
Cloud ayant omis ce détail hocha la tête. Ce qui restait à savoir était qui voulait ramener Ouranos à la vie ? Tous pensèrent la même chose, même les trois ex-turks, qui n'avaient tenté aucune autre attaque. Inévitablement, Sephiroth fut aussitôt accusé de ressuscité le plus grand des dieu[1]. Pourtant, il était mort. Cloud l'avait tué, de ses propres mains. D'un geste détaché, le jeune soldat regarda ses mains ganté. Tifa le remarqua et leva les yeux vers lui, inquiète.  
  
- Nous devons... Empêcher une nouvelle catastrophe de se produire, dit-il.  
  
Avalanche hocha la tête et les trois autres restèrent insensible aux paroles de Strife. Puis, un nouvel arrivant fit son apparition. Malgré les verres fumées couvrant ses yeux, on pouvait discerner une mine tracassée peinte sur son visage au ton halé. Il regarda tour à tour ses trois amis. Son regard voilé se plaça ensuite avec mépris sur les membres d'Avalanche. Yuffie tira sa langue en direction de Rude[2]. Son ancien collègue lui expliqua la situation.  
  
- Ils, Reno pointa dédaigneusement le groupe, avec son visage, veulent sauver le monde.  
  
Lentement, son copain hocha la tête. De leur côté, Cid, Barret et Vincent avait levé leur armes, prêt à attaquer. Alors que les deux hommes s'avancèrent, Dora et Elena restèrent interdites.  
  
- Pourquoi ne nous les aiderions pas ? proposa timidement Elena, tandis que Dora approuvait en hochant vivement la tête.  
  
Rude s'emporta.  
  
- Tu crois vraiment que nous allons enterrer la hache de guerre comme ÇA ? Regarde-les, ils sont prêts à nous attaquer.  
  
Les deux filles se regardèrent un court instant. Elles devaient trouver une solution et vite.  
  
- Et alors ? Nous travaillions pour la Shinra, elle cracha le dernier mot, pourquoi rester ennemis ? Vous voulez rester à Costa à vous tourner les pouces, alors que l'apocalypse[3] peut s'abattre n'importe quand ?  
  
Peut-être que Dora avait exagérer dans son minuscule discours, mais il eut les effet apportés. Le roux soupira fortement, baissant le bâton et Rude resta muet, fidèle à son habitude. Prudemment, Tifa s'avança. Pensant la même chose que les deux ex-turks, elle état heureuse qu'elles veulent aussi enterrer la hache de guerre.  
  
- Je suis d'accord avec vous, dit-elle fièrement à l'intention d'Elena et de Dora.  
  
Les trois jeunes femmes s'échangèrent un sourire. Tifa Lockheart voulait de leur aide, c'était un bon début. La ninja s'avança également, étant sûr de bien s'entendre avec les deux blondes. Les hommes eux, restèrent loin, se toisant du regard. Les files étaient peut-être moins méfiantes qu'eux, après tout.  
  
- Il faudra nous prouver que vous êtes sincères, dit Barret d'une voix forte.  
  
Les deux hommes du camps adversaire ne dirent rien. Comment pouvaient-ils prouver leur innocence à des gens aussi méfiants ? Reno tenta néanmoins quelque chose.  
  
- Nous étions bien payé, à la Shinra, pour vous tuer. Maintenant que nous ne travaillons plus là... À quoi bon ?  
  
« Là, il vient de marquer un point », ne put se retenir de penser Cloud en fixant les deux anciens employés de la grande compagnie. [4]  
  
Le chef du groupa s'avança, tendant sa main, sous le regard horrifié de Barret et Cid, vers Reno et Rude.  
  
- Bienvenu, fit-il simplement.  
  
Chacun leur tour, ils serrèrent la main de Strife, ravis d'avoir gagné la confiance du jeune mercenaire. Maintenant que l'alliance était formée, ils devaient retrouver à tout prix ses matérias, mais o ? Ayant formé quelques liens, Cait Sith prit parole.  
  
- Il s'agit de quelqu'un qui nous en veut, sinon pourquoi aurait-on attaquer Vincent avec la Suiyan ?  
  
- C'est bien vrai, approuva Yuffie.  
  
Tous débattirent donc avec un très grand intérêt sur l'homme, ou la femme, voulant anéantir le monde. Le suspect numéro un était sans nul doute le général qui avait été, jadis, le plus populaire de tous. Sephiroth. Ce personnage si charismatique et tordu, à la fois. En deuxième position, Heiddeger. Le nouveau patron de la compagnie d'énergie mako. Ambitieux, il ferait tout pour agrandir sa richesse déjà affreusement grande. Alors que les gens les plus courageux de Costa Del Sol arrivèrent. Ils décidèrent de discuter dans un endroit un peu plus tranquille. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre des quatre nouveaux membres, installés un peu partout dans la pièce, ils reprirent leurs discussion.  
  
Près d'une heure plus tard ils en vinrent à la conclusion suivante. Ils formeraient trois équipes de quatre personnes. L'une d'elle partiraient en direction de Nibelheim, recherchait diverses informations sur les matérias, le socle et Sephiroth. Une autre infiltrerait la Shinra. Ce groupe aurait pour mission de capturer Heidegger et lui tirer les vers du nez. La dernière troupe, elle, iraient à la citée des Anciens, pour trouver quelque chose à propos de Sephiroth.  
  
Les groupes furent bientôt prêt[5]. Les quatre filles chercheraient les information à Nibelheim. Elles protestèrent faiblement, mais abandonnèrent. Elles pourraient ensuite faire des emplettes et s'entraîner dans les monts Nibel[6]. Le deuxième groupe, constitué de Cid, Nanaki, Reno et Vincent, infiltreraient la Shinra. Avec deux anciens turks, la tâche seraient beaucoup plus facile. Finalement, Barret, Cait Sith, Cloud et Rude se rendraient à la citée des Anciens.  
  
Les nouveaux emballèrent rapidement leurs affaires, les autres étant déjà prêt. Le premier problème qui s'imposa alors fut le moyen de transport. Le haut vent de Cid était bien en sécurité, chez lui. Dora, Elena, Reno et Rude, possédaient deux volailles noirs. Les autres, eux, avaient fait le chemin à pied, depuis Corel, empruntant divers trains et montures. Ils décidèrent donc de laisser les deux montures aux jeunes femmes qui iraient immédiatement à Nibelheim. Les autres prendraient le traversier de Junon, pour ensuite aller à la ferme de Chocobo. une fois là, Cloud reprendrait possession de ses deux chocobos dorés. Le dernier groupe emprunterait deux montures volatiles, mais jaunes, jusqu'à Kalm.  
  
Le deuxième cas concernait Barret. Sa fille habitait encore chez Elmyra. Grâce au PHS que le groupe possédait, il la contacta rapidement, lui demandant si elle pouvait garder Marlene quelques temps. Cette dernière accepta, sans poser de questions. Peut-être préférait-elle ne rien savoir, après tout.  
  
Finalement, après avoir acheté deux nouveaux PHS, pour se contacter en tout temps, tous étaient fin prêt à partir. Elena et Dora trouvaient la situation bizarre Jamais elles n'avaient été séparées de Reno ou de Rude. Dû moins, pas très longtemps. Alors que Tifa faisait promettre aux hommes de faire bien attention, Yuffie tentait de subtiliser une matéria ou deux, en les enlaçant. Les deux autres jeunes filles décidèrent d'aller voir leur amis, qui préparaient les deux chocobos noirs.  
  
- Vous allez faire attention, hein ? Promettez-moi, demanda Dora, plus sur un ordre que d'autre chose.  
  
Rude répondit à l'affirmative, toujours penché à enlever son sac du volatile qui s'objectait à ça. Pendant ce temps, Elena fit une accolade à Reno qui avait déjà terminé d'enlever ses bagages du deuxième chocobos.  
  
- Tu ne lui as rien dit, hein ? lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille, tandis qui la serrait contre lui.  
  
Il hocha piteusement la tête à la négative. Elle s'apprêtais à lui faire une reproche, mais se ressaisit. Si jamais ils mourraient ? Elle ne voulait pas que la dernière chose qu'elle lui ai dite soit un sermon. [7] Elle se contenta de secouer la tête déçue. Elle lui souhaita un bon voyage et s'approcha de Rude, que Dora venait tout juste de lâcher. Cette dernière s'approcha alors de l'autre. Elle lui sauta presque au cou, pressant son corps contre le sien.  
  
- Bon voyage, lui dit-elle, prend soin de toi, ça serait bête de te perdre.  
  
Ses lèvres effleurèrent les joues du jeunes hommes un bref instants. Il sourit. Cette phrase et ce geste pourtant toute simple le rendait si heureux.  
  
- Toi aussi... Fait attention. Un livre peut tomber sur ta tête.  
  
Elle rit et lui, prit soudain d'un acte de bravoure incontrôlable, déposa ses lèvres contre celle de qui il était secrètement amoureux depuis le premier jour. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement. Pourtant, elle ne chercha pas à le repousser. Ce fut lui qui mit fin au baiser en allant rejoindre son groupe. Son regard se posa une dernière fois sur elle avant qu'il prenne, comme ses coéquipiers, la direction du traversier. Dora sentie une mai se poser sur son épaule, puis une autre. Face à elle, Yuffie souriait de façon espiègle, tout comme Elena et Tifa, derrière elle.  
  
- Elle est en amooour, chantonna la ninja, sous les rires des trois autres filles.  
  
Montant sur les grands oiseaux noirs, elles prirent direction vers Nibelheim.  
  
**Notes : I'm in fire ! Deux chapitres, en moins d'une semaine. Je me surprend moi- même. Mon prochain objectif est de terminer les chapitres de mes fic sur Zelda, Harry Potter de Mako n' love (FF7). C'est dans ce chapitre-ci que la quête commence réellement. La vrai game...  
  
J'ai pas pus résister, il fallait que Reno et Dora, ça débouche à quelque part. Mais bon, comme j'étais in certaine sur quoi faire j'ai opté pour la solution facile : Il lui avoue en quelque sorte son amour, mais doit partir. Comme dans Cold Moutain (Avec Renée Zellweger, Nicole Kindman et Jude Law), très bon film que je vous recommande ! Voilà, je crois que je n'ai rien d'autre à spécifier... Ah si ! Merci Lin adorée pour ta review, j'espère que d'autre suivront ton exemple. Bon, il y a un lien avec la suiyan (Je viens tout juste d'avoir un flash), à voir dans le prochain chapitre, pendant la recherche des filles ! Je n'ai pas fait apparaître Sephi, mais il a été mentionné, c'est déjà ça... Gomen !  
  
Par la même occasion, Merci Haschatan ! Ta review me faire énormément plaisir Pour les dialogues... Bah je sais pas comment je fais, ça vient naturellement XD Passons aux notes stupides.  
  
[1] : Pauvre Phiphi on l'accuse toujours de tout TT   
[2] : J'm'imagine bien la scène XD   
[3] : Ça serait pas vraiment l'apocalypse, enfin... après réflexion si, parce que Ouranos étant fou, doit être un gros sadique aussi.  
[4] : Cloud est un mec TRÈS influençable. [  
5] : Après que l'auteur est usée de comptines pour enfant pour formé les groupes de gars  
[6] : C'est quand même des filles. C'est pas parce que c'est des héroïnes qu'elles doivent négliger leur garde-robe, non mais !  
[7] : Il a pensé à la même chose qu'Elena lorsqu'il parle à Dora.  
  
Voil ! C'est fini à bientôt ! !   
Love   
Sugy**


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 :

Plusieurs jours plus tard, le premier groupe, constitué seulement de femmes recherchaient toujours dans les vieux livre poussiéreux du manoir Shinra. Cloîtrée dans le sous-sol froid et humide elles ne montaient que pour les besoins vitaux, donc très rarement. C'étaient beaucoup moins amusant qu'elles l'avaient pensé. Jusqu'à maintenant, seul Tifa avait trouvé quelques informations. Dans un grand bouquin dont la couverture était d'un vert olive et sur lequel il était inscrit : Les écritures sacrées**[1]**. Il s'agissait de la légende de Cloud, mais avec plus de détails. On pouvait, également, y trouvait une description détaillée de chaque Dieu, ainsi que toute les actions et gestes qu'il avait accomplit.

- Cela devait être le livre saint des pratiquants de cette religion, fit remarquer Tifa lorsqu'elle posa l'ouvrage sur une petite table.

Ses compagnes de recherches hochèrent la tête. Les quatre étaient complètement désappointées. La bibliothèque du manoir Shinra était immense. Depuis l'aube que Yuffie était perché dans une des échelles menant au somment d'une des nombreuses étagères. Elle toussa légèrement lorsqu'un nuage de poussière s'éleva d'un des livres. Avec précaution, elle l'ouvrit. Son index parcourut la table des matières

- Oh... se murmura la ninja pour elle même.

Elle relit une deuxième fois ce qui trouvait à la page quarante-sept. Lors de sa jeunesse, Yuffie avait étudié plusieurs langues anciennes**[2]**. Ce fut donc un jeu d'enfant, pour elle, de lire tout les petits caractère qui formaient des signes étranges. Oui, ses yeux ne l'avait pas trompé, à la page quarante-sept se trouvait des informations sur l'endroit de quelques matérias.

- Yawouh ! Les filles regardez ce que j'ai trouvé !

Le livre sous son bras, elle descendit l'échelle le plus rapidement qu'elle le pouvait sans tomber. Les trois autres se rassemblèrent autour d'elle, avides de savoir. L'adolescente ouvrit le bouquin qui semblait être dans cette bibliothèque depuis des lustres. Yuffie pointa les différents symboles et entreprit de les traduire pour ses amies.

- C'est inscrit que l'une des matéria se trouve à... Quoi !? C'est dans les montagnes près de Wutai !

La jeune femme devint pratiquement fanatique lorsqu'elle dit le nom de sa ville. Néanmoins, elle continua sa lecture.

- Dans une caverne sacré, qu'ils disent, eh bien.. l'entrée à dut être sceller, je connais toute les grottes de Wutai et...

Elle arrêta, une nouvelle fois, sur la page suivante se trouvait une carte du continent de Wutai sur laquelle figurait l'entrée de la grotte. Les quatre filles se penchèrent davantage.

- Ça ne peut pas être si facile, fit remarquer Elena, songeuse.

D'un hochement de tête, Tifa approuva. Rapidement, Yuffie fit parcourir son index à travers les signes étranges afin de trouver plus d'informations. Elle releva finalement la tête.

- Ouais, l'entrée est bien scellée et, en plus, c'est écrit que c'est un vrai labyrinthe, la dedans, gémit-elle.

La ninja baissa la tête et, histoire de la réconforter, Tifa prononça quelques paroles apaisantes comme l'aurait fait un mère. PHS en main, Dora composait déjà, un sourire triomphale sur ses lèvres rosées. Ce dernier s'agrandit encore plus lorsqu'une voix familière lui répondit.

- Salut ! répondit-elle énergiquement. Devine ce qu'on a trouvé ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle émit donc un petit gloussement. Ce comportement enfantin ne lui correspondait pas du tout. **[3]**

- Mais non, idiot ! son sérieux repris alors le dessus, avant qu'elle poursuivre. L'emplacement d'un des matéria, à Wutai.

Pendant ce temps, après avoir complété la lecture pouvant être utile. Kisaragi ferma le livre, un nuage de poussières s'éleva, avant de disparaître. Elle posa ensuite le gros bouquin sous son bras.

- Nous devrions nous coucher, signala-t-elle aux autres. Je suis fatigué et il est tard.

Elena et Tifa furent aussitôt d'accord. Dora se dépêcha à mettre fin à la conversation.

- Oui, moi aussi..., fit-elle un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Elle ferma son PHS, coupant ainsi la conversation. Raccrochant l'objet à sa taille, la blonde suivit le reste du groupe qui se faufilait dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Sentant des regards amusés posé sur elle, ses joues s'enflammèrent brusquement.

Pendant sa conversation avec la blonde, Reno s'était tenu à l'écart des trois autres. Il courut donc pour les rejoindre. De nouveau à leur hauteur, il laissa voguer son regard qui rencontra l'imposable construction de la compagnie d'énergie mako. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune homme. Quand il avait quitté l'endroit, c'était dans le bonheur et l'insouciance. Il croyait vivre une existence heureuse avec Rude, Elena et, surtout, Dora. Jamais il 'aurait crut y revenir, spécialement avec une mission si importante. Du coin de l'œil, Nanaki l'observait discrètement. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le garçon à la chevelure flamboyante pouvait les trahir à n'importe quel moment. Le fauve repensa alors à l'appel. Le premier qu'ils recevaient depuis le début de leur périple.

- C'était qui ? lança Red tout en tentant de rester le plus détendu possible.

- Dora. Elles ont trouvées quelques choses.

''Il ne me fait pas confiance'', songea alors le jeune homme. ''Son regard le trahit''

Cid, qui marchait en avant de tous attendit les bribes de la conversation, il fit aussitôt face aux deux autres personnes pour les écouter, avide de savoir. Vincent, lui, se contenta de tendre discrètement l'oreille. Le roux répéta ce que l'ancienne Turk lui avait dit. Impressionné par ces découvertes, Cid pensa aussitôt que cette quête serait beaucoup plus facile qu'il le jugeait. Un sourire vainqueur s'afficha sans aucune honte sur le visage du pilote qui dit vivement :

- Alors dans ce cas, dépêchons pour en connaître avantage sur ce putain d'imbécile qui veut faire revivre Ouranos.

D'un geste négligent, il le filtre de sa cigarette sur le sol, souffla la fumée et repris sa marche d'un pas conquérant. Ses trois coéquipiers le suivirent, surpris par l'attitude de Highwind.

- Eh bien... Ses sautes d'humeurs me surprendrons toujours, lui chuchota Nanaki plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, alors que Cid parlait de comment il les vaincraient.

Reno eut un sourire en imaginant Cid passer vivement de la tristesse à la colère. Puis, voyant que Kalm était à moins d'un kilomètre, il prit une grande inspiration, prêt à affronter La Shinra.

- Aurais-tu peur ? rit Cid.

- Du tout, clama le jeune homme trop orgueilleux pour admettre la vérité. **[4]**

Du côté du dernier groupe, tout allait mal. La température était encore plus froide qu'à l'ordinaire. Cloud resserra autour de lui le manteau qu'il avait acheté, au village des ossements. Barret avait fait de même, son trench coat noir traînait dans la neige. Rude, quant à lui s'était seulement acheté un foulard, enroulé mollement autour de son cou. **[5]**

- C'est un robot, avait chuchoté sur un ton confident Barret à Cloud lorsque Rude avait acheté l'écharpe.

Mais la température ne fut pas le seul problème. Arrivé à la citée des anciens, ils furent surpris de voir que celle-ci était habitée. Un groupe de scientifiques était présent. Fouillant chaque recoin, ils semblaient très anxieux. Lorsque Cloud s'approcha d'eux, l'un d'entre eux lui dit de dégager avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche. Bredouille, Cloud regagna sa place près des autres. Le moment de surprise passé, il échappa un juron. Maintenant, ils devaient trouver nue solution pour qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux puisse entrer. Cait Sith émis plusieurs solutions assez farfelues, mais l'une d'entre elle fut assez utile. Rude qui avait gardé le silence venait de trouver comment passez après que Cait Sith est déclaré qu'ils se présentent en tant que policiers.

- Je crois que se sont des gens de la Shinra, déclara le chauve.

- Et puis ? rétorqua Barret.

Comprenant le stratagème que Rude voulait adopter, il le coupa.

- Tu crois que ça va marcher, t'infiltrer en tant que Turk ?

Confiant, l'homme acquiesça. Il rajusta ses verres fumées et son écharpe avant d'aller parler à l'ingénieur plutôt grossier.

- Turk, dit-il de façon imposante. Laissez moi passer et tout ira bien.

N'étant pas au courant du congédiement de Turk, l'homme le laissant passer sans poser de question. Ce qu'ils peuvent être stupides, pensa alors Rude. Alors que plus aucun scientifique ne regardait en sa direction, il leva le pouce en l'air, vers le reste de la bande, avant d'interroger à peu près tout le monde se trouvant sur le cite.

- AVOUE ORDURE ! cria Cid, brandissant sa lance à quelques pouces du visage de Heidegger.

Atteindre le bureau du patron de la boite fut un véritable jeu d'enfant. Reno, connaissant les moindres recoins, les avaient facilement menés au dernier étage. Vincent et Nanaki, à l'arrière, s'occupait d'immoler silencieusement les gardiens un peu trop vigilants à leur goût. L'aîné du groupe avait ensuite lancé un sort contre la secrétaire qui s'occupait de laisser passer les gens et prendre les rendez-vous du chef. En ce moment, elle dormait paisiblement, affalée sur son bureau. S'occuper du président fut relativement facile. L'homme piquait un roupillon, d'après ses ronflements réguliers. Le fauve était resté au pas de la porte, en tant que garde désigné. Vincent s'était placé face à lui, pointant son revolver entre les deux yeux du barbu. Reno s'était amusé à tourner autour de lui, comme un vautour, son arme en main, avant de le réveiller. Alors que Heidegger refusait toujours de parler, Cid avait appuyé sa lance contre la gorge du barbu. Le silence agaçait le pilote, il enfonça un peu plus la pointe de sa lance. Un mince filet, liquide épais et tirant sur le pourpre s'écoula de l'ouverture créer par le rebord coupant de l'arme. D'un regard, Vincent fit comprendre au blond qu'il dépassait les limites. le blond éloigna sa magnifique lance de quelques centimètres. Le président passa frénétiquement sa main contre sa gorge, lorsqu'il la retira, la vue de son propre sang le fit blêmir. **[6]**

- Je... D'ac-cord... Qu-u-u... Que... Vo-oulez-vo...us ?

- Enfin, il coopère, s'écria Reno d'un air ravis.

À la manière d'un félin, Reno s'installa sur le bureau, poussant, au passage sur le sol, de nombreux objets. Cid, quant à lui, baissa totalement son arme, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. D'un geste négligent, il essuya ensuite le liquide poisseux qui était sur sa lance contre son pantalon. Seul Vincent resta immobile, son fusil toujours bien droit, visant le milieu du front d'un Heidegger tout tremblant. Le fauve resta à son poste, mais entendrait quand même tout d'où il était. Leur mission avait réussis, cet imbécile allait tout avouer, confesser, dans les moindres détails.

**Notes :**

**Eh voilà ! Finito. Bon, j'ai un peu dépassé la limite que je me donne par chapitre (1500 mots). Il atteint les 1700. Au prochain chapitre, les bataille seront présentes. Espérant que je sache bien les écrire. euh... à vrai dire, je me rend compte que j'ai pas grand chose à dire, sur ce chapitre. Mwahah. Euh surtout que j'ai pas eu de review, donc j'emmerde tout le monde :p**

[**1] : Bah un peu comme si c'était leur religion... Enfin, je me comprend**

**[2] : Euh bin oui... C'est possible, non ?**

**[3] : Vraiment pas.**

**[4] : Cid Je savais qu'il avait peur ! Mwahahaha ! Repart comme il est venu **

**[5] : Il doit avoir la classe avec un foulard, Rude.**

**[6] : J'me suis amusé à décrire ce passage.**

**Ehuh, bah c'est ça voilà. J'espère que, CETTE FOIS, quelqu'un me laissera une review, hein ? :P**

**Sugy**


End file.
